To Lose or To Love
by Kakarotto Super Saiyan 3
Summary: Previously known as To Forgive or Forget. It's junior year in high school and lots of obstacles stand in the way of Goku and ChiChi being happy together but do they even know they have feelings for each other? And if so, what will they do about it? GCC
1. In the beginning

**All right I'm sure most of you have read this chapter, but the story has been changed a little and I'm still going to write chapters. I promise to update a lot sooner than I have been; Life can be chaotic can't it? For the record, this isn't in any of the DB/Z/GT time lines; it's my own concept for a story. As my fellow writer Bideru says, "If you don't like it, then don't read it." Simple concept huh? This is in a high school setting and the ages have been changed.. Goku - 18, Chi Chi - 17, Bulma - 17 and Vegeta - 18. As the story progresses, new characters will be incorporated throughout each chapter. I really hope you enjoy it and please feel free to comment. The more good comments you give, the better each chapter will be! Now on with the show..**

**Chapter 1 - In the Beginning**

A young girl sat in her car with the parking lot had been empty ever since she arrived 30 minutes ago, and the purring of the engine calmed her nerves a bit as she looked at the school building through the passenger window. She didn't want to be at Orange Star High School, at least not now. There were other places she wanted to be and other people she wanted to talk to, but she had to go to school whether she liked it or not. If she had her way, she would be in the comfort of her own room; the familiar scent of her favorite perfume would still be lingering in the air, and her quilt would be bunched up at the end of her bed where she had kicked it off before she crawled out of bed. It was the honking of another car arriving that brought her mind back to reality. She sighed and looked out of her window watching a familiar Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder convertible pull up beside her. The crimson paint sparkled in the morning sun which made her squint her eyes. Deciding it was time to get out of her car now, she reached forward, turned the key to shut off the engine, then she checked herself out in the mirror to make sure her raven-colored hair stayed in the bun she put it in earlier. Opening the door, she slowly got out of the car; her knee-high boots clicking against the pavement as she stood up, smoothed out her skirt and tank top which was a matching black with pink outlines.

"Hiya Chi Chi! What are you doing here so early? Don't tell me you actually wanted to come here before everybody else?" The words came from a blue-haired girl as she too got out from her car after turning it off. She smiled and walked around to where her friend was standing. She was wearing a pair of low-rise jeans and a yellow V-neck shirt as both clung to her body showing off her curves, and her hair was put into a high ponytail. "Or perhaps you were looking for you-know-who?" Bulma leaned in closer to her friend and whispered in her ear the name of the person she was referring to so no one else could hear even though they were the only ones. Once she had said her piece, a grin began to spread across her face. Chi Chi groaned, then rolled her eyes at her so-called best friend. She loved Bulma like a sister, but at times she wished she could punch her lights out so she would shut up. "Bulma please, it's not like that at all. I told Mr. Takashi, the drama teacher, that I would help him find costumes for our next play," she said and huffed her frustration. _He_ had nothing to do with why she was there at this time of day, though it might have seemed like it did. Chi Chi didn't care about what everyone thought anymore because her feelings belonged to her alone, and she knew that they didn't have to be worn on her sleeve.

Bulma held up her hands in defense trying not to push the wrong buttons, but she did worry about what's been going through her friend's mind. "Okay, okay, okay Chi, calm down. I was just kidding. Besides, I heard some rumors that you were going to be the star of the show. So tell me, is it true?" Doing her best to change the subject, Bulma decided to talk about something Chi Chi loved, and acting was always a good topic to bring her out of a bad mood. Leaning back against her black Mazda RX7, Chi Chi looked up at the sky as that all too confident smile began to spread across her face. "I don't want to brag or anything, but I did study the lines for the lead role hundreds of times so I think that I have a _very_ good chance of getting the part. However, it is up to the director to make such a decision, and if he doesn't pick me then he has no clue about how this play should go." Laughing lightly, she held onto the strap of her backpack; this play was her once-in-a-lifetime chance to prove herself worthy of being a great actress.. And she wasn't going to let anyone have the part that she felt was perfect for her. She looked around and asked, "So, where's your lover boy Bulma? Shouldn't he be here with you, or did you two get into another fight before coming here?"

This past week had been pure hell for Chi Chi because of many factors. The big ones were school, her father, a _certain_ someone, the upcoming play, and her best friend's constant brawls with her boyfriend. Chi Chi wished everything would go away, but then nothing would seem right for her plus she'd never push aside her best friend's feelings when she needed her the most. Bulma glared at her friend as tears almost poured down her cheeks, but she did her best to keep them back. "He's such a jerk! I came up with a great idea that involved us actually doing something together besides watching TV, playing video games, or staring at each other until one of us snapped. But no, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with it, and said that if I didn't like it then that was too bad. I don't know why I'm still with him anyways!! Bulma growled as her hands now balled up into fists, and started looking around to punch anything that came close to her in desperate need of venting her built-up anger. Chi Chi couldn't help but laugh at her friend who was clearly enraged. "Listen Bulma, you know you would miss him if you two ever broke up. Besides, you're the only girl I know that can keep Vegeta in line. If it wasn't for you, I don't think he would even come to school anymore. So, what's this idea of yours that he's against anyways? Not that it surprises me, which it doesn't, but I'd still like to know."

Bulma sat on the hood of her car as she spoke, "Well, my father's holding his annual Capsule Corporation Convention in Palm Springs, and I wanted Vegeta to come with me to help set up for the ball or at least attend as my date. I guess Mr. Grumpy-Ass is too good for that kind of thing, or maybe he's got two left feet when it comes to dancing." Bulma and Chi Chi suddenly burst out in a laughing fit at the thought of Vegeta trying to dance though Bulma never even considered the fact that Vegeta might not be a good dancer. Sure, she could get him to go to the clubs with her on occasion, but then he'd just stand against a wall or sit at the bar. "You're right about one thing Chi. I do know how to keep him in line, though I doubt I'm the only reason he comes to school since he and Goku are both on the soccer team _and_ both head the martial arts club that he wouldn't let him have all of the glory to himself." Just as she finished her sentence, Bulma slapped a hand over mouth, forgetting that she wasn't allowed to say that person's name in Chi Chi's presence. Taking a deep breath, Chi Chi shook her head. That one name.. Those four simple letters seem to bring up a pain that she buried inside herself for what seemed like an eternity, and now it was being brought to the surface once again. Her stomach began to hurt, and now she remembered why she hated being at this school or any other place that he had to be or was at. "Forget it Bulma, I'm not going to make this into a big deal or anything. You said that your dad's convention is in Palm Springs, right? Hell, if Vegeta won't go with you, then take me instead. I might not be much of a date, but I could use a vacation and that sounds like a perfect 'getaway' spot to me." Closing her eyes, she could imagine being sprawled out on the beach as the sun shined down on her, warming her body as well as giving her a gorgeous tan. Chi Chi had gone with Bulma before to one of her dad's conventions, but the last one was held in the Rocky Mountains which wasn't as exotic and also too cold for her taste.

Bulma was the daughter of Dr. Briefs, who was the owner and creator of Capsule Corporation, which produced the capsules everyone used as a way of transporting or storing things not to mention the company also made other living necessities. In other words, Chi Chi's best friend was one of the richest girls in West City or possibly even the world. Placing a finger on her chin, Bulma thought about the suggestion Chi Chi had come up with. "You know that's not a bad idea, Chi. I'm sure my dad would love to take you along and even if Vegeta comes he'll ignore me most of the time which means we can hang out at all of the cool places. I know you've had a lot bothering you lately, and this could be my way of making up to you all those times you had to sit and listen to me complain about Vegeta. Plus, you can forget all about Goku and everything else too." This time she wasn't worried about upsetting her friend since she was sure nothing would happen, but she was mistaken. Chi Chi's eyes snapped open as she stood up to move away from her car. The beautiful smile that once adorned her face turned into first a frown, and then a scowl. "I know you're my best friend, Bulma, but please don't ever say his name around me again! I hate him more than you'll ever know, so why do you think I try to avoid him so much? I do need to get away from all of this _and_ him, so it's probably the best thing to do because I just might go insane if I have to put up with this anymore."

"Put up with what anymore?" A voice came from behind the young raven-haired girl. Chi Chi tensed up not moving a muscle because she knew exactly who it was and didn't want to look at him. "Hey Bulma, how's it going?" He walked a little closer with a cheesy grin stuck on his face that made anyone smile, and his spiky hair that went in all directions seemed to defy gravity which only made him look more adorable. "Chi Chi, what's wrong? I haven't seen you in days, and I was hoping we could get together and practice for the play," he replied. That was all it took for Chi Chi to be pushed over the edge. Turning on her heel, she faced the guy she grew to despise; her eyes burning a hole right through him. Chi Chi scowled more as if it were possible; her hands tightening around her backpack strap almost ready to rip it apart. "You just don't get it, do you Goku?! I never want to see you again, got it? After what you did.. I can never forgive you!! Not wanting to attract attention from the people starting to arrive at school, she looked at Bulma mentally telling her that she wasn't sticking around, then walked off as quickly as she could praying to herself that this day would go by fast.

**There you have it, Chapter One. Not a bad start huh? It kind of leaves you hanging and wanting more, but don't worry. It's just the beginning with lots of twists and turns in the chapters ahead. Until next time, have fun reading and be sure to comment.**


	2. Gokus dilemma

**Chapter 2 - Goku's Dilemma**

As Chi Chi walked away in such a fuss, the dark-haired boy starts to back away from her; not wanting to make her angrier than she already was. His name is Goku, a handsome young man who lived quite a distance away. His hair really did defy gravity since it spiked out in different directions, and that smile of his seemed to make others smile too. Well, almost make others smile. Bulma hurried off behind her best friend, but not before saying "Hi" to Goku. She knew that he wasn't a bad guy, just sweet and shy. In fact, Goku was the exact opposite of another person who attended school with him. The sound of thunder roared throughout the parking lot as a motorcycle pulled up and parked next to Bulma's car. Underneath that helmet came another set of spiky black hair with a major widow's peak in the middle. His name was Vegeta, and he was just as handsome as Goku though he was more rough around the edges. Vegeta was the kind of guy who pounded you first, then asked questions whereas Goku asked questions first then pounded you. On some occasions, these two have agreed to just let their fists do the talking. He hopped off his bike and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder as he spoke, "Don't tell me she's still pissed at you? It's been days since that little incident, and you've apologized several times. Even Bulma and myself have delivered those messages, and she still doesn't acknowledge you? I feel sorry for you, Kakarotto."

Goku looked Vegeta in the eyes and spoke back, "It's not like I tried to embarrass her in front of the class or anything. I just couldn't help it. It's not my fault that I wasn't concentrating on the dance steps. Somebody threw a bar of soap out there and I slipped on it, pulling Chi Chi down on top of me." Vegeta couldn't help but laugh a little bit, but he sympathized as he had an idea as to who would even do such a thing. But he wouldn't let his friend be bummed out, and tried to cheer Goku up. The boys grew up together for years as if they were brothers; Goku and Vegeta were inseparable at times especially in the activities they were in to. As members of the soccer team and leaders of the martial arts club, they were the most popular boys at Orange Star High.. especially with the girls. The difference in them was that Vegeta was already seeing Bulma, and despite their constant fighting they still loved each other. Goku isn't one to be the jealous type, but he did envy Vegeta because he wasn't happy at all in his romance. And to make things more complicated, he has a secret that only he and Vegeta know about though nobody else knew. Goku had major feelings for Chi Chi, and wished there was some way he could tell her without her exploding in his face. But before Goku can tell Chi Chi how he feels about her, he knew that he had to break it off with his unrelenting girlfriend.. Rene.

Rene was a college student who studied at East City University, and her major was in English dramas. She was chosen to be the teacher's aide in Mr. Takashi's drama class where she could secretly keep an eye on Goku's activities. Not only that, Rene would constantly drive any girl away from Goku if they got "too close" in her eyes. Of all the girls that Rene despised, it was Chi Chi that she really hated. Chi Chi was always on the top of Rene's "I Will Destroy You" list because she was just as pretty as Rene was. She was in the same drama class as Goku, so Rene deemed it best to make her life a living hell where Goku was concerned. Her cold, cruel eye were always locked on Goku & Chi Chi whenever they were rehearsing their lines for the play. To make a long story short, Rene didn't want Chi Chi to be nowhere near Goku or even try to be friends with him. In fact, Rene would do _anything_ to embarrass Goku in front of everybody for all to see. It wasn't long before she arrived and saw him talking with Vegeta, which would always begin her boiling point. Rene screeched her car right in front of the two boys; the smoke that came from it made Goku and Vegeta cough like crazy while fanning it away from their faces. "Goku, what are you doing talking to this punk?" Rene screamed while he tried to regain his composure. Goku knew he was going to be in his own hell with her, and Vegeta felt sorry for his friend. "Good grief Rene," Goku said as he rubbed his eyes, "we were just talking about what happened in class okay? That's all." It wasn't long before Rene started scouring the parking lot and spotted her most hated enemy. "Why is _she_ so close to you, Goku? I thought I told you that I hate that little tramp." Rene huffed her frustration, then furiously grabbed Goku's arm then dragged him into the building. It was then that Bulma and Chi Chi walked over to Vegeta to ask what was going on.

"Hey Vegeta, what was that all about? You and Goku were just talking about stuff," Bulma said as she and Chi Chi got closer. Vegeta just shook his head as he looked over to where Rene literally dragged Goku into the school building. Chi Chi also looked that way, but the look on her face was no longer of anger towards him. For the first time in a long while, she really felt sorry for Goku. But it wasn't the only thing she felt in her heart, and it was undeniable to Chi Chi. Bulma had moved next to Vegeta by this time so Chi Chi could see just how bad Goku was being handled by Rene. "She has no idea how to treat a guy like Goku. Just look at how she scolds him like a child. It's just plain awful," Bulma said. While Goku was being dragged into school by his violent girlfriend, he began to think of ways to free himself from such a woman. Goku, though, wasn't the only person who had to deal with a nuisance. Chi Chi also had her own little pest that she wished would just leave her alone.

A black Cadillac Escalade complete with 24 inch rims pulls into the school's parking lot right next to Chi Chi's car. Out jumped a cocky young man who sported short, spiky hair and noticeable scars on each cheek. Chi Chi rolled her eyes as he got out and then headed towards her. His name was Yamcha, and he was the leader of a rival martial arts club within the same school. Before there were two clubs, Vegeta was a single captain with too many duties. He needed another captain who could help with the club, and two choices had been picked. One was Goku, and the other was Yamcha. Yamcha thought he was sure to get the spot, but he was wrong. Vegeta wanted to see who the stronger of the two was, and the winner would join him as co-captain. Goku and Yamcha gave their all, but it was Goku who bested Yamcha with his skills as a fighter. Furious, Yamcha vowed to get back at Goku for beating him by creating his own martial arts club. Yamcha walked right next to Chi Chi and placed his arm over her shoulder. "Hey baby, why are you looking over at that loser Goku for? The best-looking guy in school is right here in front of you," Yamcha said in that cocky manner of his. Chi Chi's eyebrow twitched angrily and she stamped on his foot as hard as she could, which made him jump back hopping up and down. "Don't you ever touch or speak to me again, you arrogant creep. Goku is much more of a man than you'll ever be. Besides, he's already proved that he's a better fighter than you are," Chi Chi said as she turned her back to Yamcha. This made him even more angry, but he knew that he couldn't do anything as long as Vegeta was right there.

For months Yamcha has tried everything in his power to make Chi Chi his girlfriend, and every time she has turned him down cold. Sure, Yamcha could have his pick of girls, but he wanted Chi Chi with a passion like no other. What made him mad was when he overheard Bulma tell Vegeta that she believes Chi Chi does have some kind of feeling for Goku. He also knew that Goku already had a girlfriend who was always on him about other girls, so he knew she couldn't have Goku for herself. "There's no way Chi Chi could ever get Goku away from Rene. Even if Bulma and Vegeta were to break up, Chi Chi wouldn't be caught dead as his girlfriend either. Which makes me, Yamcha, the best choice for her and that she has to say 'yes' to me in the end," Yamcha thought as he watched Chi Chi and her friends walk to the school. Throughout the morning, the students were busy taking notes and discussing homework with their various teachers. Once 12PM came around, it was a completely different scene as lunch had begun for the school. Just about everybody was involved in some sort of clique, and it was apparent once seats were being taken. Bulma and Chi Chi were sitting with Vegeta for a while, but when Goku was found at a table by himself Vegeta told them he was going to find out if he was OK. 

During the hour-long lunch, Bulma and Chi Chi sat and talked about the plans for the upcoming convention that Dr. Briefs was planning. Not only that, but Bulma was also planning a party this weekend just for herself and those closest to her. "So, Chi, will you come to my party this weekend? I promise you that it will be lots of fun, and with great music to dance to." Chi Chi thought about going at first, but then she shook her head 'no'. "I think I have other plans that night, Bulma. Besides you, me & Vegeta who else would come to this party?" A smile came to Bulma's face as she spoke, "You know, Chi Chi, I told Goku about this party and he said he'd try his best to make it too." It didn't take long for Chi Chi's heart to start pounding in her chest at the sound of his name, but it slowed down again as Rene entered her mind. "What about that overbearing bitch of a girlfriend of his, Bulma? If she shows up with him to your party, then I'm not going to show up. I swear that I can't stand the sight, sound or stench of her. She's always treating Goku as if he were a little boy because she always scolds him. If I were his girlfriend, Goku wouldn't have to worry about any scolding because he'd have all of my tender-loving care." It was those words that came from her best friend's mouth that made Bulma speechless. Behind all the frustration and nervous times, Chi Chi finally admitted that she does have feelings for Goku.

Around the same time as Chi Chi's revelation to Bulma, Goku sat as he ate his lunch alone. His eyes were scanning the lunch area for Rene when Vegeta sat down to join him. He took out his own lunch which was as big as Goku's since they burn a lot of energy when training. It was in the middle of their eating that Vegeta had to ask Goku about what he had planned for the weekend, "You can be serious with me, Kakarotto. Are you coming to Bulma's party this weekend? It's not that it won't be fun, but for once I don't want to be bored with all of her friends there. Plus it will be fun for you to get out and have some fun for a change." Goku took a bite of his sandwich, then slumped his head into his hand. "To be totally honest with you," Goku said as he continued to scan the yard, "I don't think I could make it to Bulma's party not with Rene always watching me like a hawk." Soon Vegeta looked just like Goku does with his head in his hand, and both had a disappointed look on their faces. Vegeta was hoping Goku would come so he'd have someone else to chat with besides Bulma, and he damn sure wasn't going to talk to that blockhead Yamcha because he was from the rival club. Goku would love to get away from Rene for a change, and would do anything to go to Bulma's party especially if Chi Chi was going to be there.

"I tell you Vegeta. If there was a way for me to get away from Rene's prying eyes, I'd go to that party and hang out with you guys. You, Bulma and Chi Chi are my only way of staying sane. I just hope Chi Chi isn't still hating me," Goku said as he and Vegeta finished their lunch. As the two boys sat for a moment, a flash came before Vegeta's eyes as an idea formed in his head. "Kakarotto, I got it! You know how Rene isn't allowed to pry into our club activities right? I'll simply call you up that night, and if she answers I'll just tell her you need to come over to my place to go over some strategies for an upcoming tournament. It'll be a cinch for this to work," he said as he placed his hand on Goku's shoulder as reassurance. The two boys looked up after Goku ran it through his head, and then he gave Vegeta a high five. "If I said it once, I've said it several times. You are a freaking GENIUS, Vegeta! I know that this will work perfectly, and Rene is prone to fall for it too," Goku said as the bell sounded off. For the students of Orange Star High School, that was one sound they didn't want to hear as it meant going to their next set of classes. It was going to be a boring remainder of a day for the two sets of friends.


	3. Angry hearts

**Chapter 3 - Angry Hearts**

After lunch came to an end, Chi Chi was making her way to her next class while Bulma parted ways. She really didn't feel like going, but she knew that her education was important no matter how boring they seemed. She could hear the voice of her teacher get louder as she approached the room. He was trying to settle the class down so he could begin his lecture, but the class itself didn't start for 10 more minutes. "Time is never a thing to waste when it comes to learning," Chi chi said to herself as she mocked her teacher's words. She took her seat once the bell rang to start the class off, then took her notebook out for another hour of notes. As the class got underway, Chi Chi let her thoughts wander off the subject at hand and more about Bulma's upcoming party. She knew it would be a lot of fun despite Yamcha trying his best to woo her, but Yamcha was the farthest thing from her mind. Instead she was wondering if Goku really was coming, and after all the cruel things she said to him in the past, she wondered what she would say when she saw him. "If he does show up," she thought to herself, "what do I say to him? Do I tell him how I feel right away, or try to be friendly first with some simple conversation?"

Chi Chi had no idea what would happen at the party, so she pictured what _might_ happen in her mind. She could see Bulma and Vegeta there making small talk before Yamcha tried to make his presence known. Off in the distance she could see Goku walking toward her with that smile on his face. The outward appearance she gave showed that she would play hard to get, but her heart was expressing a different feeling. Chi Chi started to walk toward Goku so she could explain her actions, but then Rene would show up and ruin the moment. Her trance was broken for a moment, and she looked around to see if the teacher had noticed. "Well, it looks like I'm in the clear for now," she said under her breath, "now where was I?" Her thoughts went back to the party, and another scenario began to play in her mind. But no matter how many times it played, the results always changed. She knew that she would do anything to make Goku's problems go away if she were his girlfriend, but in order for that to happen, Rene had to go. Even though she knew Rene had the looks to keep a man, Chi Chi also knew that she didn't possess the attitude to make it work out in the long run. "I know that I could do so much for Goku if I just had a chance to show it," she said but this time her teacher caught on to her, "if I could only show Goku, no tell him how I feel, then maybe he'll fall for me instead." As Chi Chi tried to go back to her thoughts, her name had been called and her thoughts became interrupted.

"Miss Chi Chi Maou! I hope that you have been paying attention to today's lecture because this will be covered on future tests," he said as he stood where she sat; a tall, skinny fellow who always wore the same suit & tie in different colors. "Yes sir, I was paying attention to the lecture," she lied but made it sound very convincing to him. From where he was standing, the sun shone off of his glasses and into Chi Chi's eyes and made her squint until he turned around to his desk. Once he got there, he didn't face the class like he normally did. "Perhaps you could enlighten us on today's topic in question, and do use my lecture to help explain it better to the class," he said as the class began to laugh softly. Chi Chi knew that she was busted in more ways than one and the whole class knew it. She sunk down in her seat, praying to Kami that there was some way she could get out of it. It was one thing to be on the spot while performing, but this was totally different. Divine intervention made itself know when a knock came to the door of the classroom, and a messenger girl walked in. The girl excused herself for the interruption of his class, and stated her reason for it. "I have a pass for Miss Maou from Mr. Takashi. She's needed in his classroom for play rehearsal." Chi Chi's eyes began to light up as she gathered her things, then stood up heading towards the door whispering "Thank You" under her breath as she casually looked up at the ceiling.

Once she received her hall pass, Chi Chi began her short walk to the drama room where Mr. Takashi was supposed to be. It was obvious to her that she had received a part in the school play, but she wasn't sure which part that she got. As she walked closer to the room, Chi Chi knew that it couldn't be set design or costumes despite having experience in both. Mr. Takashi would not have asked for Chi Chi personally if this was the case, and she knew that she would still be in the cross hairs of her teacher. As she entered the room, Chi Chi set her bag down as she took a seat next to his desk. As she waited for Mr. Takashi, Chi Chi noticed that his desk was totally covered with all of his papers, notes & binders; it was a miracle that he could even find his laptop computer under all of that. "You can't be serious," Chi Chi said as she looked at the desk, "Isn't keeping his desk organized his aide's job?" Chi Chi thought about it a little until she realized that Rene was the aide in question, and she felt very uneasy about it. Deciding it was best to leave the subject alone, she waited patiently for Mr. Takashi when she heard the familiar sound of his slippers shuffling against the tile floor.

"Ah, Chi Chi. There's my favorite actress. I hope you haven't waited too long for me to arrive," came a voice she knew all too well. A handsome man in his 30s walked into the room carrying a long box and a teapot on top of it. Mr. Takashi was a well-built man as his broad shoulders and arms made his shirt cling to his body; the black slacks that he wore complimented his height since he was neither overly short or tall. As he walked in, Chi Chi could tell that he had been working out since he was in great shape. "I just arrived in the room not too long before you did, Mr. Takashi," she said as she politely bowed to her instructor. Mr. Takashi simply laughed and motioned for her to rise. "There's no need for formalities, Chi Chi. Here in this room, you can be casual with me and even call me Kaori. Just don't let the other students know they have that privilege just yet," he said with a smile and a wink. Chi Chi giggled at the notion, but made sure to do so. Mr. Takashi set his things down on his chair, then scratched his head before turning to his student. "You know, I had a hot plate around here somewhere. I can't seem to find it in all this clutter," he said as he began searching for it. Chi Chi looked puzzled for a moment then asked, "What in the world would you need that for? They seem a little outdated to me." As he continued searching for it, he pointed to his teapot sitting in the chair. "Well, I had brought some green tea along with some snacks for the new cast of this year's play. I brought a special blend of it with me, and needed the plate to boil the water. Please help yourself to the doughnuts over there, Chi Chi," Mr. Takashi said as he continued his search.

It was what he said that caused Chi Chi to jump to the box; she knew that she had a part in the play after all. She helped herself to two doughnuts, one chocolate and the other glazed. As she ate one of her snacks, she proceeded to walk towards Mr. Takashi's desk. "If you want me to sir," she said as she finished, "I can help you look for that hot plate." He stopped and looked up while rubbing the back of his head. "It's no trouble, Chi Chi. I'm sure to find it eventually. In fact, I do need your assistance in another matter. I asked the crew director to get your friends Bulma and Vegeta, and I was wondering if you could fetch Mr. Son for me. I believe he's in his math class now." At first Chi Chi thought she had misunderstood what he just said, but just to be sure she wanted confirmation. "Mr. Son? You mean as in Goku Son? I wonder why the crew director couldn't go get him while locating Bulma and Vegeta." Chi Chi didn't mean it to sound rude to Mr. Takashi, but she wondered why he had asked her. "Well to be blunt," he said as he found his missing hot plate, "if I had asked Rene to do it she would have just tried to make things more difficult for him." Chi Chi had surmised that even Mr. Takashi may have made a mistake in making Rene his assistant. "Besides," he added, "I figured you could help me with this. Goku's math teacher rarely lets any student be excused from her class, and with your acting skills I'm sure you could persuade her to do so." Chi Chi blushed at the compliment given to her, plus she felt it was only right to do what she can to help out. "It's a real honor to hear that come from you. I'll be right back with Goku as soon as I can," she said as she took another doughnut from the box. She could feel her stomach rumbling since she never had time to eat during lunch.

As Chi Chi headed for the math room, Goku was staring into his book as if it were in a language he couldn't understand. "I'm never going to get this whole math thing down," he thought to himself as the lecture went on. In all of his other classes, Goku did exceptionally well in his studies. But when it came to his math class, he wasn't as good as he should be. In this case, it was because Goku had been nervous about where he stood in the school's play. "Now Mr. Son, could you give use the answer to Question 5 on the worksheet?" The teacher sat behind her desk as she spoke, holding her head up while reading over the material she covered. It was as if she felt that her class wasn't challenging enough for the students, but she was required to teach the class what was inside even if it seemed too easy for most people. When Goku heard his name called about the problem, he was like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "I.. um.. well let's see here. Problem number 5; 43,568 divided by 2 is.. uh, can I have a few minutes to think here?" Goku's cheeks were bright red with embarrassment while the rest of the class started giggling at him. The math teacher stood up straight from her desk; her chair screeched on the floor making the class silent. She walked around then leaned back against her desk as she spoke, "Mr. Son, I gave you what seemed to be the easiest problem on the handout. This kind of problem should be no problem for you. Do you need a tutor for help, or perhaps some time here with me after class?" Goku quickly shook his head and waved his hands side to side as if in defense.

"It's not that I don't know the material ma'am," Goku replied, "it's just that I've been on edge as of late. You see, the school play is coming up, and I've been wondering if I got a part in it." The whole class just exploded in laughter at Goku's remark, and the teacher slammed her book on the desk to silence them again. "That's enough class. No more outbursts of any kind. Now, Mr. Son, if you could please.. The class was interrupted as a knock came to the door, and the room became quiet as she went to answer it. "That's enough, class. Mr. Son I want you to work on that problem while I see who is at the door," she said. Goku nodded his head, then began scratching the back of his head just as he always did. On the other side of the door, Chi Chi was silently cursing Mr. Takashi for sending her to retrieve Goku, but she also understood why she was picked and not Rene. "Why out of all the people he could send to get Goku, it had to be me? I could care less if I ever talk to or look at him ever again," she said. Even though she was putting on her "I don't care" facade, Chi Chi's heart was telling her that she does want to talk to him. The doorknob turned and the math teacher opened it to see who was there. The entire class just stared except for Goku who was engrossed in his math assignment. It was one thing for an audience to stare at Chi Chi, but this was a different story. "Please excuse me for interrupting your class, ma'am, but I was sent by Mr. Takashi to bring Goku Son to his classroom. His presence is needed to discuss the school's play," Chi Chi said in her best voice. A couple of boys snickered at the remark, and the math teacher caught on quickly. "That's enough class. Mr. Son, it seems you've received a pass to see Mr. Takashi. Not only that, but you've got a beautiful escort to pick you up as well."

Chi Chi lowered her head, but not out of embarrassment. She lowered her head because she was blushing from the comment given, and those same words caused Goku to lift his head from his book. When he did, he blinked his eyes a few times to see who was at the door, and to see if he was dreaming. "It really is her. It's Chi Chi," he thought as he shook his head to clear his mind a bit. Goku grabbed his books and things as he began to head out of the classroom. "Now, Mr. Son, I want you to have that handout fully completed for the next class lesson. Do you understand?" She asked him as he proceeded to head out of the door. Goku simply nodded his head as he headed out of the door, and walked down the hall with Chi Chi. As they walked the halls towards Mr. Takashi's room, Goku tried to make the time pass with some small talk. "So, um, how are you today Chi Chi?" Goku asked shyly, holding his backpack over his shoulder as he stared at the floor while they walked. "I'm fine," Chi Chi said flatly, trying to pretend she was still mad at him from this morning. "That's good to hear," he said. "Do you know if anybody got parts in the play?" Goku was trying his best to make amends with Chi Chi even though she had already forgiven him secretly. "I'm not sure who got what parts in the play, but I think I got the part of Juliet," Chi Chi said as she held her head high, "as for everyone else coming, I'm sure they got some part in the play as well." Chi Chi began nibbling on the chocolate doughnut she had left, and the sweet confection caught Goku's attention as its scent hit his nose.

"You know, I'm sure that you'll be a great actress someday Chi Chi," Goku said as they continued their walk. He spoke rather softly, and his lips turned into a smile that only Chi Chi could see. She was taken back by what he said as she knew he was being open to her about the subject. His comment was so nice in her eyes that she felt it was only right to thank him for it. "Thanks Goku. It really means a lot to me hearing you say that," she said as a smile of her own came to her face. Little did they know, a sinister pair of brown eyes locked onto them as they made their way down the hall. Growling lightly Rene, Goku's overbearing girlfriend, appeared from around the corner right in front of them which made Goku and Chi Chi stop short. It wouldn't be long before she lost her temper as jealousy raged in her eyes. "Goku! What in the hell are you doing with this tramp?" She roared as she pointed her ever-accusing finger at the two of them as she stood with her hand on her hip. Before Chi Chi's anger rose, Goku cut her off as he spoke. "R-Rene, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Mr. Takashi's room by now?" Chi Chi nodded as Goku talked, indicating that he was right but Rene was in her own little world. "For your information, Goku" Rene retorted, "I'm here because Mr. Takashi was wondering what was taking so long." It was a bold lie and Chi Chi knew that she only came this way because Rene saw her with Goku. "Besides, I _am_ his assistant and he wanted me to be here when he announced the new cast members," Rene said, "but more importantly, what are you doing walking the halls with this little bitch?"

Chi Chi could take no more, and Goku couldn't believe his ears at what Rene just said. Chi Chi then politely moved past Goku, and walked right up to Rene's face. "Whoa, whoa. Did I just hear you a little while ago? Because from where I stand, I can see who the real _bitch_ is," she replied with her fists clenched. The two girls were in a stare down until Goku got between them to break it up. "Now come on, Rene, there's nothing going on. Chi Chi was sent by Mr. Takashi to come and get me from my math class. And furthermore, she's no bitch so don't call her such names," Goku said trying to make peace but Rene wasn't having any of it. She grabbed Goku by his collar despite him being so strong. "Oh really? Then if that's true," Rene asked as her temper rose again, "why were you staring at her chest in a daze?! The words that came from Rene's mouth almost caused Goku and Chi Chi both to fall flat on the floor. "WHAT?! Chi Chi and Goku both replied at the crude remark. "I did no such thing, Chi Chi. You know me better than that. I'm no pervert," Goku defensively replied. Chi Chi knew he wouldn't be that crude, but when she looked down she realized what was in front of her. It was the chocolate doughnut she was eating, and realized that Goku must have been looking at it instead. "I don't believe you for a second, Goku" Rene said as she continued her rant, "I saw you walking down the hallway with her and you _were_ staring at her chest." Chi Chi had heard enough of this rant and shoved the doughnut in Rene's face. "That was what Goku was looking at," Chi Chi replied. "Mr. Takashi brought in some snacks for us to have, and I knew all along that Goku was staring at my doughnut. You're a real piece of work, Rene." But it was too late to stop her as Rene reached out and slapped Chi Chi across her face. Goku walked over to see if she was all right, but Rene grabbed him by the back of his collar again. "That'll teach you to get smart with me, you untalented brat," Rene said, "and you Goku are coming with me!" As Rene tried to drag Goku in the opposite direction of the drama room Chi Chi got up, rubbed her sore cheek & made her way without Goku as tears fell down her face.


	4. The Decision

1**Chapter 4 - The Decision**

As Chi Chi ran to the drama room, Rene began her verbal assault on Goku. "I know you were looking at that girl's chest, so don't you lie to me. I wasn't born yesterday, you know." Whenever Goku got into an argument with Rene, he's usually on the defensive. But this wasn't one of those times, and Goku took the offense for the first time in months. "For your information, Rene, I wasn't even looking at Chi Chi's chest. She was eating one of those delicious donuts from the bakery shop, and the sweet smell caught my attention. Second, Mr. Takashi asked her to come get me from class so he could tell us all about who got what in the play. Now, thanks to you, Chi Chi's in tears." Rene was about to retort until Goku piped up one last phrase. "You can be such a bitch when things don't go _your_ way, and you're not dragging me down with you this time!" After saying his peace, he ran towards Mr. Takashi's room hoping to catch up to Chi Chi. A stunned Rene couldn't believe her ears as to what she just heard, and it made her angry. So angry, that she knew she had to do whatever it took to keep Goku away from Chi Chi.

Chi Chi stopped running for a while and took a little time to dry her eyes. She hated having to go and get Goku from class by Mr. Takashi, but hated Rene even more for the way she talked about her and Goku. But before Chi Chi could find a handkerchief to dry her eyes, one appeared before her. She looked up to find Goku standing in front of her a look of concern in his eyes. "Thank you very much", she sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She hands back his handkerchief only to have it gently pushed back to her. "I want you to take it, Chi Chi. It was wrong what Rene said about you, and I for one wouldn't stand for it no more. You're one of the most talented people in school, and a great actress too. Nobody could do the great things you could do", he said, giving her reassurance. Once she stopped crying, Chi Chi looked him square in the eye and asked him a question. "Goku, did I just hear you call your own girlfriend what I think you called her?" He looked back into her big, brown eyes and nodded. "Yes, I called Rene a bitch, and she's been acting like one ever since I tried out for the part of Romeo. It's something I always wanted to do…be the hero and save the day." But then a look of worry came to his face. "And if I know Rene, she'll try to do everything she can to make sure you don't get to be Juliet…even join the play herself and be Juliet. But I'm sure Mr. Takashi has already made his choice on who got that part." He winks at Chi Chi, suggesting a hint on who was chosen as Juliet. Chi Chi blushed at Goku's comment, and beamed a gorgeous smile at him. "C'mon Goku", she said happily, "let's go see who got what part in the play." Goku walked alongside Chi Chi and smiled. "You're right. Let's go see who's who in our school play."

When Goku and Chi Chi arrived finally, Mr. Takashi was already going through the list of characters for the play. Chi Chi looked worried because during the whole altercation with Rene, they might have missed on who has the lead roles in the play. As the two students slowly walked inside, Mr. Takashi looked up and spotted Goku and Chi Chi. "Ah, there you two are. I was getting worried there for a moment." Goku and Chi Chi looked stunned, both wondering what he was talking about. As they walked closer to the other students, Goku could hear the sound of someone grinding their teeth and he knew who it was. Rene stood next to Mr. Takashi's desk with her arms folded, and a look of hatred in her eyes. Goku thought, "Uh oh, I know that look anywhere. She's awfully pissed about something and I don't just mean what I said to her a little while ago." As Goku pondered why Rene was so mad, Mr. Takashi made his announcement: "It is with great pleasure to announce the leading roles of Romeo and Juliet. So far I have announced who got what part in the play, but these roles I had to save for last. As Romeo and Juliet, I have chosen Son Goku and Chi Chi Maou to be our lead actors." When the announcement was made, the whole cast was abuzz as Chi Chi and Goku were both stunned in a way. And the announcement only fueled Rene's rage making her even more hostile than before. It was then Bulma and Vegeta both walked up to their friends and smiled. "Congratulations Kakarotto, you've been waiting for this moment for some time. Now you have a chance at fulfilling your dream," he said with reassurance. Goku just laughed a little, happy that he got the part. 

Bulma was ecstatic at the idea of Chi Chi playing Juliet. "I can't believe it, Chi. You got the best part in the whole play. I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Chi Chi and wished her the best while Chi Chi began to blush. She thought, "At last, I have a chance to show everyone that I am a great actress. It's what I always wanted to do, and now I get a chance to do it." It was then she looked over at Goku. "Since he is going to be Romeo, I'll be practicing my lines with him a lot. He and I on stage during the romance scenes will be lots of fun". Chi Chi had to shake the last thought from her head as her personal feelings for Goku started to surface. She knew that the play came first, but with her being alone with Goku during that time, Chi Chi may choose to express how she really feels for him. And Goku was also thinking, "I have this strange feeling that this play is more than just fate. And if I knew any better, I'd say that my feelings for Chi Chi are getting stronger. I just wish I could tell her how I feel and see what she says." Mr. Takashi was satisfied with the results of his cast list, but Rene was more than angry knowing that Chi Chi would be so close to _her_ Goku and Yamcha was just as angry knowing Goku would be so close to what he believes is _his_ Chi Chi. But Bulma and Vegeta knew that these two belong together, and a plan to bring those two together had made its presence known. All they had to do now is bring the participants to the event.


	5. Unlikely Allies

1**Chapter 5 - Unlikely Allies**

After the news of the play's characters had been announced, everyone had their own opinions about what part they got. While Goku, Vegeta, ChiChi and Bulma celebrated about their parts in the play, two sideliners did not look happy. On one side, a jealous Rene sneered at ChiChi while her back was turned, angry because a low-rate actress would be up close to _her_ Goku. On the other was Yamcha, who stood there grumbling silently as to why _he_ wasn't chosen to play Romeo and Goku was. "You've got to be kidding me", he said, "All that hard work I put in and Goku gets the part? Give me a break! He's not as talented as I am when it comes to acting." It was then Rene heard Yamcha's comment and had one of her own. "Oh please, I can't believe Kaori would choose a low-rate actress like ChiChi Maou to play Juliet. Surely he would have given me the part if I knew Goku would be Romeo. She can't even get her looks right for him." While the two made their silent remarks about their respective enemy, Goku and ChiChi were ecstatic about Mr. Takashi's decision. "This play is going be great hit. I can feel it in my heart. How about you guys" Goku asked his friends? ChiChi had a different feeling in both her mind and her heart. She thought, "I'm so happy to have been chosen to play Juliet. Not only am I playing the most important role of my life, but Goku is my leading man also. Oh, he is just so cute when he smiles, and he was a gentleman when he tried to cheer me up after what happened earlier."

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as Bulma had to snap her back to reality. "Hey Chi, you all right in there? The guys were talking about going somewhere to celebrate, and you're standing there daydreaming. I wonder what's on your mind at times?" ChiChi just shook her head and giggled. "If you only knew _who_ I was thinking of, Bulma", she thought silently. Goku and Vegeta walked ahead of the girls, talking amongst themselves about their parts. "So tell me Kakarotto", Vegeta says, "How does it feel to be the guy who gets to kiss Juliet?" It was then Goku suddenly stopped cold in his tracks and pulled Vegeta to the restroom. They waited as the girls walked by, saying that the boys would catch up. "Vegeta", Goku said nervously, "I didn't know there was a kissing scene." Vegeta lightly smacked Goku on his head. "You dope. After reading that story in English class, you never knew about that scene? Sometimes I worry about you Kakarotto." It was then that the guys had an unexpected visitor already in the room… Yamcha. He sat in one of the stalls with his tape recorder and got everything he needed. "Now all I have to do is figure out a way to either get the part of Romeo from Goku, or to get Rene in to play Juliet instead of ChiChi", he thought. 

A sly giggle came from his lips, which caught Goku and Vegeta's attention. Goku placed a finger to his lips as he and Vegeta walked to the source of the giggle. When they found the right stall, they both charged in and laid an all-out assault on Yamcha. As Vegeta held him by his collar, Goku found the recorder and played back everything on it. "So, Yamcha, trying to ruin the play for us all, huh?" Goku asked as he held the recorder in his hand. Before he could answer, Vegeta had a startling thought. "Kakarotto, is it possible that Rene made a deal with Yamcha here?" He asked while still holding Yamcha in the air. "I wouldn't put it past her to stoop so low as to get Yamcha the part. Especially since ChiChi is playing Juliet", Goku said. "And if Rene tried to do something to make ChiChi unable to perform, she'd ask Mr. Takashi if _she_ could take Chi Chi's place. Now I see why ChiChi never liked you." Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, smiled, and then looked at Yamcha who was a crumpled heap on the floor. But before he could escape, the boys grabbed him by his ankles, dragged him back into the stall and took turns beating him up. When they were done, Yamcha's tape recorder was smashed… along with his hopes of being next to Chi Chi in the play.

As the boys made their way out of the restroom Rene who enacted the second half of their scheme, confronted Chi Chi and Bulma as they were leaving for lunch. "Well, well, well if it isn't the bitch and her little sidekick", she scoffed as they turned the corner. "I swear Kaori must have been nuts to cast you as Juliet…seeing as I am better suited for the part." She broke out into laughter trying to make the girls upset. And just when Bulma had enough, Chi Chi made her move. "You know, I believe I was chosen to play the part because I have such good chemistry with Goku, maybe even more chemistry than you do Rene." This only made Rene even more upset, and would love to pick a fight with Chi Chi if they weren't on school grounds. But Rene wasn't thinking at all, and she slapped Chi Chi across her face that could have been heard throughout the halls. "You shouldn't have been given that part, you third-string actress!" She shrieked as Chi Chi tried to keep her balance against the lockers. "And if you think you're kissing _my_ Goku in that love scene, you're really nuts." The comment about being a third-string actress made Chi Chi even angrier, and she walked right up to Rene and punched her dead in the mouth. "You're little choice of words and comments won't work on me this time, Rene" Chi Chi said as Rene held her mouth as she bled. "And as far as that kissing scene with Goku… I'll be sure you _and_ Yamcha sit in the front row when it happens." Chi Chi looked over at Bulma and nodded. "C'mon Bulma, I'm sure the guys are waiting for us at _our_ table. To think Rene was going to get me to give her _my_ part in the play. She's crazy." 

As Rene slunk off to wash her mouth out Bulma nodded, "You're right about that, Chi. Who would have thought Yamcha would form an alliance with Rene, unless he told her _whom_ he wanted out of the deal." Chi Chi nodded, and a new thought came to her mind. "If Rene and Yamcha formed an alliance, then that means that Rene is losing her hold on Goku and his feelings. I'm going to win Goku's heart from Rene… no, I will win Goku's heart from her. And this play is the best way to do it." The bell sounded for lunch, and the girls found Goku and Vegeta sitting at their usual table waiting on them to arrive. Once the girls got settled in, the conversation began with the new alliance. "I can't believe Rene and Yamcha tried to take our parts from us" Goku exclaimed between the four of them. "Vegeta and I found him in the restroom recording our conversation about the love scene. When he squealed about his plan with Rene we knew then that something wasn't right about it." Vegeta nodded, adding his own comment. "To be honest, it was rather fun to take our turns kicking his butt." After they all laughed, Goku noticed Chi Chi's face was red, and knew it meant one thing… she wasn't blushing. He gently tilted Chi Chi's face and saw a handprint only he would recognize. "Did Rene do this, Chi Chi?" Goku asked her. She nodded, and answered back, "But after she slapped me, I walked up to her and punched her in the mouth. Bulma was there to see it all happen, too." Both Goku and Vegeta blinked as they heard every word, and then all four of them started laughing. Little did they know two unlikely allies began to plot out their next plan… one that was sure to work out for them next time? 


	6. Goku's Broken Heart Mended Anew

1**Chapter 6 - Goku's Broken Heart Mended Anew**

Weeks had gone by as the drama club continued to prepare itself for their best production yet. Goku and Vegeta practiced their lines together since they were playing cousins of the Montague family. With their fighting background, it would be easy to do the fight scenes. As for Bulma and Chi Chi, they also played cousins but of the Capulet family who were in love with the Montague cousins. But as the four friends practiced their lines and choreography, the unlikely allies Yamcha and Rene were still plotting to get their respective prizes. "I have an idea that is sure to get me Goku's part in the play. While they're practicing with the sword fight, I switched Vegeta's sword with a real one. And when Goku gets hurt, Mr. Takashi will have to find his replacement. You'll have Goku for yourself, and I'll be cast alongside Chi Chi. It's brilliant." Rene looked at him in a bit of shock, but knew it was best. "Do you think Vegeta would actually stab Goku? I'm not so sure of this, Yamcha. It might backfire just like all of our plans," she said quietly. "I'm sure it'll work," he said triumphantly, "They're both so strong it would be hard for them to tell a real sword from the props. It's simple." As much as Rene didn't want to see Goku hurt, she felt somewhat drawn to Yamcha because of their common goal. It was then that Rene reached around and grabbed Yamcha where it counts. When Yamcha realized what was going on Rene just grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist. She kissed Yamcha and told him that she didn't care about Goku… she wanted him!!

During lunch, Goku had this strange feeling in his chest as if something was going to happen. Vegeta was the first to catch onto it. "Hey, you all right Kakarotto? You don't look so hot." Goku looked up at his friend and smiled, "No, it's nothing really. This happens all the time, except not this strong." Vegeta shot him a look. "It's strange isn't it? Ever since Yamcha and your dumb girlfriend started working together to get you away from Chi Chi, it's as if she's dating him behind your back." Goku nodded as he chewed a mouthful of food. "It's as if my heart is telling me that I'm going to be hurt, but not by what or whom. I wish I could make sense of it all." It was soon after Goku had spoken that Bulma and Chi Chi walked over to their table and sat next to the boys. "Hey Vegeta, Goku. What are you doing here sitting by your lonesome? Chi, I think they could use some company." Chi Chi nodded, and sat next to Goku playfully wrapping her arm around his. "Well, it seems that I have my play partner right where I want him, Bulma," she said with a smile on her face. Goku blushed as she held onto him, thinking what could happen next. Vegeta starts to laugh at Goku for the redness in his cheeks. "It seems that Kakarotto could care less about Rene now. I think he's found his soul mate in you, Chi Chi," he grinned. Goku blushed an even deeper red, but Chi Chi just held him closer, thinking to herself. "If that's really true, then how come Rene hasn't broken up with Goku yet? She's tried everything to keep me away from him, and yet she fails. Maybe she's just giving up quietly." Chi Chi had rested her head on Goku's shoulder, thinking quietly. Goku didn't seem to mind since he knew they would be this close in the play. Just as lunch was about to end, Goku could hear Rene's car coming, but she wasn't alone. They all turn to find Yamcha sitting next to her, with lipstick on his cheek. All four were surprised, but Goku was even more shocked to find out the truth… that Rene has dumped him all along for Yamcha.

Throughout the rest of the day, Goku couldn't shake the thought running in his head. "I can't believe it. Those two have been plotting to take our spots in the play, and ended up being together. And Rene didn't even say one word about it. Then I guess that feeling in my heart wasn't just a fluke… it was telling me it was over." The more Goku thought about it, the more upset he got. His teacher noticed Goku fuming in his seat and let him know of it. "Mr. Son, is there something you like to share with the class," he asked Goku? That's when Goku lost it. "Just stay out of my personal business, OK? I've got enough on my mind for one day here!!" "Mr. Son, you march outside in that hallway right now for that tone of voice!" Goku grabbed his things and walked out into the hall, but no one saw that he had tears in his eyes. He wanted to be away from Rene for good, but never thought she would cheat on him with Yamcha of all people. "Well, it's all for the better I guess," Goku said his eyes full of tears. "I guess now my heart's going to tell me that everything will be fine, if someone will love me for who I am." He cried as he slid down to the floor with his face buried between his knees.

It was around that time that Chi Chi was running an errand for a teacher since she was on a break. She could hear someone crying, and peeked around the corner. She looked to find that familiar spiky hair of Goku's who was an absolute wreck. She walked over and knelt down beside him. "Goku, what's wrong," she asked? Goku just shook his head, still not believing what he saw today. "After all this time, I thought Rene just wanted my attention and love. But she just wanted to hurt me… well she did it. My heart hurts, and I don't know if it will ever heal again." Chi Chi wrapped her arm around Goku's like she did at lunch, but held him tighter than before. "Goku," she said, "I don't want to see you cry. I don't want to see you feel so sad over that loser Rene. If I could make your pain go away, I'd do it. Goku, you're not going to believe this, but I have feelings for you than just friends." This bit of news made Goku lift his head up and look at Chi Chi wondering if she really meant it. "Y-you meant that? But I thought you hated me every time Bulma mentioned me around you." ChiChi shook her head, "I only did that to make you forget about Rene and think of me. I didn't mean to push you away like that, Goku. And now that Rene set you free, I was wondering if we could try." Goku looked into Chi Chi's eyes and smiled. "You wanted me all this time? I can't believe I was so blind, but I guess my heart wasn't. Chi Chi Maou, will you go out with me?" Chi Chi beamed him a smile and placed her head on his, "Yes Son Goku, I will go out with you. I want to heal your heart in ways that nobody can." She kissed him on his cheek, remembering she was on an errand. "I'll see you at play practice tonight, Goku," she said as she blew him a kiss. He caught her kiss and smiled. "I'm looking forward to it, Chi Chi."


	7. The First Date, part 1

1**Chapter 7 - The First Date, part 1**

After the shock of Rene cheating on him wore off, Goku smiled a lot more because he finally has someone who loves him more than Rene ever could… the beautiful ChiChi Maou. And ChiChi was just as happy now that Goku was out of that terrible relationship and in a much better one with her. In fact, she smiled just as much whenever she heard Goku's name being spoken and blushed as she walked with him arm in arm. It was right around lunchtime when Bulma, ChiChi, Goku and Vegeta all met up to go out for lunch since they had a lengthy break from class. "So, guys, where should we go to eat today?" Bulma asked once she locked her arm with Vegeta's. "You know that little diner not far from here? I think we should go there for lunch," ChiChi said. "What do you boys think?" Both Vegeta and Goku nodded their approval of the place since it concerned food, and the girls couldn't help but giggle at them. Vegeta patted Goku on his back and smiled. "Congratulations, Kakarotto. You finally have the girl of your dreams in the flesh. How does it feel?" Goku blushed as he looked into Chi Chi's eyes as he spoke. "It feels good, Vegeta. To be loved by someone as smart and as beautiful as ChiChi is amazing." That's when Bulma came up with an idea. "Say, have you guys gone out on a date yet?" Both ChiChi and Goku were surprised, as they had not gone on a date since they became a couple. 

Goku scratched his head and flashed a big smile while ChiChi blushed a bright red. "You know Goku," Bulma spoke up. "Vegeta and I are going to the movies tonight. Why don't you guys come with us? We can sit in different spots so it won't feel like a double date." ChiChi and Goku looked at each other and nodded in agreement as Bulma and Vegeta had sly grins on their faces. "Kakarotto, do you even know what you do on a date?" Vegeta asked. "Well, I know that a guy takes his girlfriend out to dinner and then a walk in the park," Goku said nervously. Vegeta started laughing at his friend who stood clueless about what he _should_ be doing on a date. "Looks like we'll have to see if Kakarotto can get the job done, eh Bulma?" Vegeta said with a wink of his eye to his sweetie. "Or can ChiChi do it for that matter, Vegeta. Remember this is her first **real** date with a boy, so I'm sure she's nervous," Bulma mentioned. Goku and ChiChi both took this as a challenge between friends, and decided. "We'll show you that we can do this," they both said in unison. Bulma and Vegeta both smiled as they stared their friends down in a friendly way. "Meet us tonight at the West City movie theater around 7PM. We'll then decide what movie to watch and go from there," Bulma said. As they walked to the diner, Bulma had one last thing to say, particularly to ChiChi. "Remember Chi, dress to impress…OK?" ChiChi blushed an even deeper red than before, as she knew exactly what Bulma meant.

Throughout the day, Goku and ChiChi thought about their upcoming date separately, and had their own ideas about what might happen. Goku thought, "What am I supposed to do once we get there? I don't want to just sit there and stuff my face with popcorn… I want to kiss her lips so badly." While Goku thought about his version of the date, ChiChi had one of her own. "What if Goku doesn't like the outfit I choose? Or what if he just wants to watch the movie? Oh Kami, I just want to kiss him so badly." At the end of the school day, Goku and ChiChi were both so nervous about their upcoming date that they still managed to get together before it was time to meet with Bulma and Vegeta. "Um, Goku," ChiChi said nervously. He looked at ChiChi with a nervous smile. "Yes ChiChi, what's on your mind?" She was so nervous about the date that she just decided to be blunt with him. "Goku, I want this date to be the best one we've ever had. I don't want you to hold back on anything, got it?" Goku blinked a few times, but he began to show a confident smile on his face. "Chi Chi, I want us both to enjoy this date tonight. I'm sure that we'll be the better couple than Bulma and Vegeta." Chi Chi hugged him tightly as she walked towards her home. "Pick me up around six o'clock, all right? I've got something I want you to see," she said with a sultry voice. Goku's heart started beating faster in his chest, as he knew he was in for something good. "Six o'clock it is. See you then Chi Chi," he called out to Chi Chi.

While Goku looked for something good to wear to impress his girlfriend, Chi Chi had already chosen the outfit to knock Goku off his feet… a red, short-sleeved shirt that was cut a little low at the neck with a black skirt that was just a little above her knees. As she dressed for the big date, Bulma's words began to echo in her head… "Remember Chi, dress to impress." Chi Chi stood in front of the full-length mirror and smiled at the results. "I think this will really impress Goku tonight. He's always liked me in regular clothes, so this should be very interesting indeed." As Chi Chi put on the finishing touches on her make-up, Goku had finally chosen the clothes needed to impress Chi Chi… a pair of loose-fitted jeans with a white button-up dress shirt. Goku smiled, as he looked himself over one last time. "Wow, I never thought dressing for a date could be this fun. And I'm sure Chi Chi will like me in these clothes as she does in my regular clothes." He looked at the clock and saw it was already a quarter after five. "Well, I better get going. I'm supposed to pick up Chi Chi in 45 minutes. I hope she likes me dressed like this." Goku started his walk towards Chi Chi's place when his cell phone rang unexpectedly. "Hello, this is Goku speaking," he spoke into the phone. "Hey Goku, it's Chi Chi. Are you on your way over now?" Goku wasn't expecting Chi Chi to call, but with the time being five-thirty he knew she was worried he would be late. "I'm on my way right now, Chi Chi. I'll be at your place in ten to 15 minutes. See you then."

Goku arrived at Chi Chi's place at a quarter to six… perfect timing for someone like him. He knocked on the door, not sure what to expect. "Coming," Chi Chi called from inside the house. When she opened the door, the young couple both gasped in amazement at each other. Chi Chi replied, "Goku. Is that really you under those clothes? Because if it is, I'm liking what I see so far." Goku blushed at her comment, but regained his composure as he stared at Chi Chi. "If there's one word to describe you Chi Chi, it would have to be… beautiful. You look incredible!" he exclaimed looking into her eyes and not at her chest. He looked at his watch and noticed the time. "So, are you all set for this date Chi Chi? I want this to be the best night of our lives, and to have fun with you, the girl I always dreamed about." Chi Chi began to turn bright red as she took Goku's hand in hers. "Oh Goku, you've been thinking about me for that long? I'm amazed, but I'm glad that we're together now." She kissed his cheek as they headed for the movie theater where their 'opponents' Bulma and Vegeta were waiting for them. Upon their arrival, Bulma greeted the couple and was surprised to see them both so casual. "Well, I see you took my advice, eh Chi? Dress to impress." Chi Chi nodded as she flashed Bulma a smile that only she would know. Vegeta walked up to Goku and shook his hand. "So Kakarotto, are you ready for the stipulation in this contest tonight? I'm sure you won't stand a chance." Goku had a response to that, but before he could speak Bulma explained what the stipulation was. "It's quite simple really. Chi and I are going to try and get you boys all worked up while you two behave like gentlemen." Goku and Vegeta both were in shock, but Vegeta had been the most shocked because he thought it would be something totally different. Goku started smiling a lot and wrapped his arm around Chi Chi's shoulders. "You know, this will turn out to be a good date after all. Right Chi Chi?" She looked up at Goku and nodded, knowing that Goku had always been the perfect gentleman towards her.

**Will Goku live up to his word as "the perfect gentleman"? Or will Vegeta find a way to curb his hormones long enough to earn the title? Either way, Bulma and Chi Chi are sure to enjoy themselves with their hunky studs. Stay tuned for part 2 of "The First Date".**


	8. The First Date, part 2

1**Chapter 8 - The First Date, part 2**

**Sorry about the long delay of the story, but I have been bogged down with work and a bad case of writer's block. I'm also coming back off my second anime convention, and now I'm ready with some fresh ideas. To all my loyal fans out there who've been waiting for this update, thank you for your patience. Now, let's get this ball rolling!!**

The double daters walked into the movie theater arm in arm and looked for a suitable movie to watch while the girls plotted in their heads about what to do with Goku and Vegeta. "Hmm," Goku wondered aloud, "I wonder what movie we can all watch and enjoy?" "Come to think of it, Kakarotto, I'm not so sure myself," Vegeta said as he and Bulma walked next to Goku and Chi Chi. All four of them looked at the different movies to see which one they would sit through, until Bulma and Chi Chi both saw one they could all enjoy at once. "That's the one right there," the girls said as they pointed out the title, " 'The Seven Samurai'. It's got fighting, romance and a good story all in one. What do you say, boys?" Goku and Vegeta nodded their approval as they went to pay for the tickets. "I'm going to beat you in this game, Kakarotto. There's no way I'm going to lose my cool once Bulma tries everything she can to get me going," Vegeta said proudly of his faith in himself. Goku smirked at his friend, "I think I have a better chance at being a true gentleman. And I know that Chi Chi wouldn't go that far to get me going like that." Little did the boys know that Bulma and Chi Chi were planning something special for the guys upon their success at being gentlemen? "You know Chi, I've seen Goku in action as a gentleman towards you, so I know it will be hard for Vegeta," Bulma said, worried that Vegeta won't last. That's when Chi Chi came up with an idea that would make both of the guys look good while still having fun with this. "It's rather simple, Bulma," Chi Chi said as she revealed her idea, "Goku doesn't think I would do anything to get him all "excited" but I have my ways. And if the boys do manage to pull this off, then we'll give them a reward for behaving so well. What do you think?" 

**Bulma thought it out and smiled. "This is going to be a fun night tonight. I just hope that the boys are ready for a 'good show'." Goku and Vegeta walked back with the tickets in hand, and linked arms with their respective ladies. "Chi Chi, I really hope that you have fun tonight," Goku said with that cute smile. "Oh Goku, you don't have to worry about that. I have fun when I'm with you all the time," she replied. A look of confusion comes to Goku's face as Chi Chi spoke, not sure what she meant or had in store for him. The young couples walk into the theater just minutes before the movie starts, taking their seats near the back of the theater but in two different rows. With time still to spare before the start of the movie, Vegeta makes a gesture to Goku. "May the best man win, Kakarotto," he says as he extends his arm out. Goku shakes his hand in return, "Yes, may the best man win." As they take their respective seats the girls look at each other with a snicker on their faces. "I'm going to do everything I can to make Vegeta crack," Bulma thought as she snuggled into Vegeta's arm. Chi Chi had a different mind set about the evening as she rested her head on Goku's shoulder. "I'm not going to stoop as low as Bulma will, but I'll give Goku a show he'll never forget," she thought as she held his hand in hers. Throughout the course of the movie, each girl tried her best to make their boyfriend give into their charms. Bulma would occasionally trace her fingers up and down Vegeta's leg causing him to break out into a sweat, whereas Chi Chi's approach was every bit of casual as can be. It was hot in the theater, so she would fan herself to keep cool but when she started fanning a little past her neck, Goku started sweating a little himself because he's always never looked down at Chi Chi's chest before. "I'm not going to lose this," he thought after she finished, "Chi Chi wouldn't do such a thing just to get me to do something with her. I have to respect her wishes on things like that." By the time the movie had ended, Bulma and Vegeta had to rearrange themselves as he had given in to Bulma's antics while Goku and Chi Chi finished the movie without a single piece of clothing coming off. **

**As they walked out of the movie theater, a stunned Bulma looked to find Chi Chi's clothes still intact. "Hey Chi," she cried out, "what happened in there? I thought you were going to try something out on Goku while the lights were low. What's up?" Chi Chi turned to her best friend and smiled. "I was just being myself, that's all. It was hot in there, so I started fanning myself to keep cool when I noticed Goku's eyes following my hand as I went lower. I knew he was looking, but he behaved himself like a real gentleman." Vegeta came over and clasped his hand on his buddy's shoulder. "Well… it looks like I couldn't match up, Kakarotto. You really are a gentleman, huh?" Goku blushed as he scratched his head. "Yeah well, a man does have to respect his woman's wishes when it comes to trust and honor. I would have been classified as a jerk if I tried anything on Chi Chi." Chi Chi linked her arm with Goku's and was turning towards her house. "Well, Goku is going to walk me home, so we'll see you guys later." As Vegeta took Bulma back to her place, Goku and Chi Chi talked a little on the way back. "Goku, if you really wanted to try something on me, would you have done so," she asked him on their way back? Goku had never been in a situation like that, but he answered anyway. "To be honest, Chi Chi, I was afraid to try anything because… I didn't want you to think I was just trying to get into your pants. You saw how excited I was when I picked you up tonight, but I kept my composure because I wanted us to have fun tonight." **

**When they arrived at Chi Chi's place, she turned to face him in her doorway. "Goku, can you stay a little while longer? I could use some company," she asked before walking in. Goku nodded and walked in behind her as she turned on the low lights in the living room. "Make yourself at home, Goku. Have a seat on the couch and I'll be right back," she said as she walked towards the bathroom. No sooner did Goku take a seat had Chi Chi come back out, but she was dressed totally different than what she wore that night. She touched his shoulder from behind and when Goku turned around he was almost stunned from what he saw. Chi Chi stood in front of him wearing a light blue nightgown with a silk robe over her shoulders. Goku was at a loss for words as he looked upon his girlfriend. "Ch… Chi Chi… you look… simply beautiful in that. But I don't understand…" She placed a finger to his lips. "Goku," she whispered softly, "will you stay the night… with me?" A red-faced Goku didn't know what to do, but knew what to say. "I'll stay with you… if _you_ want me to, Chi Chi," he said as he looked into her eyes and not her chest. She smiled and took his hand, placing it on her waist. "I want you to stay, Son Goku," she whispered again as she leaned in and kissed him. Chi Chi knew what she had in mind for their first date, and decided to make her move on Goku _after_ the movie was over and not during it. That was Chi Chi's reward to Goku… and the two lovebirds shared a kiss in front of the fireplace as they held each other in their arms.**


	9. ChiChi's Mind and Heart Deceived

1**Chapter 9 - Chi Chi's Mind and Heart Deceived!! **

With everything that has happened in the past few weeks, things looked like they were going well for Goku and Chi Chi with their relationship. That is…until Koji Takamura transferred to their school. Koji was into the arts of theater and music, but was also a good athlete. He was quite handsome too, and it didn't take long for the girls to swoon over him, which made many of the guys upset. During play practice, Mr. Takashi had announced that Koji was to participate in the play despite the roles being filled. Most of the girls started falling for him, but not Bulma and Chi Chi. "You've got to be kidding me. How could he just waltz right in here and just become part of the show?" Bulma exclaimed as she and Chi Chi looked at the other girls falling for Koji. "Maybe it's because of his charm and personality," Chi Chi said, but her voice was not her own. Koji caught onto this and thought to himself, "If she's the leading lady, then I want to be her leading man." Bulma also caught onto her best friend's voice, and nudged her. "Hello, Earth to Chi Chi. Is it just me…or did you forget about your own boyfriend?" Bulma asked knowing she was right. Chi Chi snapped out of her trance, shaking her head. "Yeah, you're right. I do have the sweetest boyfriend in school, and he is my leading man in this play," Chi Chi said but kept glancing at Koji. His good looks had caught Chi Chi's attention, and that was all he needed to take her from Goku. 

By the time lunch came around, Chi Chi was nowhere to be found. Bulma, Vegeta and Goku had already taken their spots at their usual table, but Chi Chi still hadn't shown up. Goku began to worry, which bothered Vegeta a bit. "This isn't like Chi Chi to keep us waiting. What could possibly keep her from hanging out with us? Bulma, any ideas on what's up?" Bulma had only one idea. "I think Mr. Takashi asked Chi Chi to show Koji around the school. But something's not right about him. He just transferred in and he gets to be in our play. How absurd!" Just then Chi Chi and Koji walked up to the table, but Koji had his arm around Chi Chi's shoulders. The sight alone was enough to make Goku very upset, and it was only then that Chi Chi saw what happened and removed Koji's hand. She sat next to Goku and whispered in his ear, "Goku, please calm down. It meant nothing at all I swear it. You're always the only man in my life, and that's all there is to it. It won't happen again, I promise." Goku had every right to be upset with this guy trying to move in on his girlfriend, but he calmed down. "If it didn't mean anything, then I believe you," he said and kissed Chi Chi on her cheek. Koji had finally met the one person who'd stand in his way of taking Chi Chi, and he was not too happy with the fact that she would actually like Goku over him. Bulma saw the look on Koji's face and it told her one thing… Koji wanted Chi Chi by any means necessary. Vegeta saw this look as well, and he knew that if this guy tried, he wouldn't last long in a fight with Goku. Koji chose to sit elsewhere while Chi Chi joined her friends. Bulma was the first to speak up; "It shouldn't have taken you that long to show him around, Chi. What on Earth kept you?" Chi Chi knew that he was trying to seduce her, but didn't want Goku to go into a rage. "He wanted to make sure he knew where everything was, so he had me show him twice," Chi Chi said. Bulma knew she was lying; she had a knack for knowing things like that. 

The rest of the school day dragged on, and Bulma still wasn't sure about this Koji guy just coming in here and trying to take over. It was during a study hall that Chi Chi brought something up. "Bulma, I got invited to go to a party over at Koji's house. He said I could bring anybody I wanted, as long as it wasn't Goku. I don't understand why he doesn't want Goku to come," she said in an odd way. Bulma looked at Chi and said, "I know why he doesn't want Goku to come. Koji wants to take you away from him, plain and simple. I saw how you were looking at him earlier today. Chi, you're being deceived by his looks and not thinking of Goku. If you go to that party, you'll break his heart. And by his, I mean Goku." Chi Chi couldn't believe what her best friend was saying, and made up her mind. "Bulma… I'm going to that party and telling Koji that I'm happy with Goku. I'm not going to let him take me from him," she said with confidence in herself. Meanwhile, in chemistry class, Koji had already made up something to put in Chi Chi's drink, which would give him total access to Chi Chi's heart and deceive her.

When the night of the party arrived, Koji had made drinks for his guests, but left a 'special' drink for Chi Chi. She arrived as she planned to, but when she walked in and saw all these people inside she had completely forgotten what she came here to do. Koji saw his chance and jumped to it. "Hey Chi Chi, you made it. Wow you really look great," he charmed as she walked in. Chi Chi began to blush and responded, "Thanks Koji. But I'm not staying long. I promised Goku that I'd meet up with him after this." That's when Koji sprung his trap. "At least have a drink before you go. It's the least you can do," he said as he smirked, watching Chi Chi drink the entire glass. Once she was finished and tried to leave, the room began to spin around. Koji had did exactly what he planned… He spiked her drink and it wouldn't be long before his plan was successful. "Once I start the rumors about her and me, the whole school will talk about it and that Goku creep won't be able to stand a chance." He laughed, but remembered what to do. "Chi Chi, are you all right sweetie?" In her current state, she thought it was Goku talking to her. "I'm all right. I'm just a little woozy, that's all. Is there someplace I can lay down until my head stops spinning?" She asked trying to balance herself. Koji played his part well, "Here, I'll take you to my room where you can lay down. Then I'll come back to check up on you." He took Chi Chi to his room, but didn't plan on an unsuspecting guest to be there. Vegeta decided to follow Chi Chi, and witnessed everything that happened. "Aww, that bastard! He knew what he was doing, and now he's going to make her do something she'll regret doing. I have to stop him," he said as he followed Koji upstairs. But the crowd of people leaving had kept Vegeta from stopping Koji, and it didn't take long for him to mess with Chi Chi's mind. "Now, my dear. Who is it that you love with all of your heart?" he asked her. Chi Chi's reply, thanks to Koji's spiking of her drink, shocked the ears of Vegeta who had finally caught up with them. "I love you…. Koji."

The following Monday it was the usual routine at school, but it was much different as news ran rampant all over about Koji's new 'girlfriend'. Bulma was talking with Chi Chi about what happened, and she couldn't remember what happened. One of the girls walking by stopped in front of them and said, "Chi Chi, is it really true? You dumped Goku and started dating Koji?" Chi Chi was in shock at what she said, and couldn't believe it. "But that can't be true. Goku's always been my boyfriend. I wouldn't do such a thing." It was then that Koji showed up with a tape recorder in his hand, and was playing back a conversation from the party. "I love you… Koji," the recording spoke which horrified Chi Chi. "You tricked me, you lying snake. How could you do this to me?!" Koji started laughing like a lunatic. "It was easy once I spiked your punch. I knew that I couldn't take you from that idiot Goku, so I used my own methods. And now because of these words, you're mine." The recording also let out what appeared to be soft moans coming from Chi Chi, and it sealed her fate. But when Goku heard this news, he had become a wreck as he felt that Chi Chi was lost to him forever. "Am I really that ugly to make Chi Chi leave me? I thought she and I were going to be together forever, and now it was nothing at all." Goku's heart was broken all over again, but this time it was by deceit and trickery thanks to Koji. Vegeta was right there with Goku, and tried his best to console him. "She would never cheat on you. I followed her to see that she did what she told Bulma," he said. "And what was Chi Chi planning to do when she got there?" he asked. Vegeta sighed, "She went there to tell Koji that no matter how much he tried, she was always faithful to you. He tricked her into saying those words, Kakarotto. I know Chi Chi wouldn't do such a thing." It was more than Goku could take, and he demanded an explanation. Goku walked up to where Bulma and Chi Chi were sitting with Koji playing it over and over in front of her, laughing. He had no idea Goku was behind him. "To think, all I needed to take you was spiking your drink at the party. And you were dumb enough to drink the whole glass. Now that you've fallen for me, there's nothing that can make me say it didn't happen," Koji said in triumph. That's when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

When Koji turned around, he ate a mouthful of Goku's fist and was knocked backwards. It wasn't long before a crowd of students came to where the action was. Chi Chi and Bulma were standing next to Vegeta, and he explained that after he told Goku everything that happened, he wanted to know the truth about who Chi Chi really cared about. Koji and Goku stood in fighting stance, ready to go. But that's when Chi Chi put her foot down, and stood between the two of them. "This ends here and now. I know whom I belong with, and he's here right now," she said as the crowd hushed. Koji smiled as he wiped his mouth of blood, and extended his clean hand to Chi Chi. But she turned away from him, and stared into the eyes of whom she believed was her leading man. "Goku," Chi Chi said, "Koji drugged me the night of the party. I went there to tell him that I am happy with you as my boyfriend. I admit I was blinded by his looks, but it was his deceit that made me realize that YOU are the man for me. Nobody could ever take your place by my side. I'm not acting, or making any of it up." She walked up to Goku with tears streaming down her face. "Goku… I love you and only you," she sobbed in front of him. He took Chi Chi in his arms and said, "It was a trick of his to take you from me? And you tried to leave on your own free will," he said as she continued to sob. Koji smirked, "Please. The girl is just begging for forgiveness so she can come to me." 

Chi Chi kissed Goku's lips and whispered, "I mean it when I say that I love only you, Goku. I couldn't love anyone else, and I don't want to lose you. Now kick his butt, and let's go to class together." As Chi Chi stepped from between them, Goku had that peculiar smile on his face. "I'm going to enjoy this very much," he said as he cracked his knuckles. Koji went for a jab, but missed as Goku gave him a knee to his stomach. That one blow could have ended the fight there, but Goku wanted to pummel Koji into the ground. Koji regained his composure and the two boys went toe to toe with one another, throwing punches and kicks every which way possible. The warning bell rang which caught Koji off guard, as he had not been told about the bell system, and Goku took full advantage. He gave Koji a few more punches, and then Goku knocked Koji out cold before the first class began. The four friends walked to their first class together, with Chi Chi wiping Goku's mouth with a napkin she carried in her purse. "Goku, I'm sorry I was fooled by that guy. I made a mistake, and I'll understand if you want to break up with me," she sobbed on his shoulder as they walked. Goku stopped and lifted her head. "I'm not going to break up with you Chi Chi. You admitted you made a mistake, but you also corrected it by stating whom you really loved. You said that with your heart, and not with some drug running through you. I love you with all my being, Chi Chi, and I want us to be together always," he said to his sobbing sweetheart. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Goku, I love you so much," Chi Chi said as she cried. She wanted to forget ever meeting Koji Takamura, and only wanted Son Goku in her life. That one weekend, that one horrible weekend… She wanted that memory gone from her mind forever. Chi Chi knew whom she loved, and he had that spiky black hair with the warm smile on his face.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the major delay on this chapter. 2005 wasn't a stellar year for me, and work just made it hard to get to typing and brainstorming. This was the chapter I was waiting for to write; the lies, deceit, and lust for a woman who wasn't his. The ultimate test of our heroes' love for each other, and through it all it was Chi Chi's love that proved Goku is the man for her. I hope you all like this chapter, and soon many more will soon follow. Peace and love, everyone.**


	10. Full Circle

1**Chapter 10 - Full Circle**

**(Here it is, ladies and gentlemen…. It's the final chapter in the saga of true love, true friends and one seriously heated rivalry between not two guys but three of them. Koji's a raving lunatic, Yamcha's become more obsessed, and Goku's life may be in jeopardy. But in this final fight, only one of them will walk out of Orange Star High… Alive!)**

The school was more than abuzz when everyone heard about how Koji tried to use foul play to take Chi Chi away from Goku. But even more interesting than the use of foul play was the fight that came with that buzz around school. It caught the attention of two old "pals" that have been plotting for a long time… Yamcha and Rene. The reason why they haven't been around school is because the two of them were expelled. Seemed Yamcha tried to take out the principal with Rene's help. "I can't believe we both got kicked out of school. I still wanted my shot at Goku and Vegeta for what they did to me," he whined as he and Rene walked home. "Don't worry, sweety. You will get your chance to fight them soon enough. But it seems Koji Takamura has also the same thing in mind…Revenge against the one person who made our lives a living hell. But it seems Takamura will have to be taken out as well as Goku. No one should be "king" of this school except for you, Yamcha," she reassured him as they walked. A sly smirk came across Yamcha's face as the idea of taking out both Koji and Goku at the same time ran through his head. "Not only will I kill Koji Takamura, but to kill Son Goku will be the sweetest thing in the world. And I'll do it right in front of his little angel," he thought.

Meanwhile, sitting in detention for his actions, Koji was contemplating his plan to get rid of Goku as well. He knew there was someone else who wanted Goku dead, so he also felt that they both should be dealt with. "So there is another who has a bone to pick with Goku, eh? Well then, it seems that I'll have to do away with them both and then I will become the top man in this school with no equal," Koji thought as he sat. If spiking someone's punch weren't low enough for Koji, this plan would put him in the record books. Koji had a brilliant mind for someone who got his butt kicked by Goku, and it pushed him over the edge because he'd never been beaten in a fight. Now that Goku has tarnished that perfect record of his, Koji will stop at nothing to get his revenge on Goku. But for him to fight two opponents would be even more fun for Takamura and he reveled in the thought of such a battle. And it was this thought that awakened something else inside Takamura… in his last fight before Goku, he did kill his opponent without mercy even though the other guy had been beaten. And Koji knew he would have to do it again to not just Goku, but to Yamcha as well. "I will have my revenge on you, Goku. I'm going to bury you once and for all," he spoke since he was the only one in the room, and laughed maniacally. "All I need to do now is arrange a time and place to finish them both off. And once they are out of the way, I will rule Orange Star High with an iron fist!!"

It wasn't until later that day that Goku and his friends were on their way to lunch when he saw two notes sticking from his locker. Chi Chi grabbed them both and read them one by one to see whom they were from. Her facial expression turned to horror as she read each note in turn, and then gave them to Bulma and Vegeta to read. "Goku, I don't think you should do it. Something's not right about the whole thing," she said almost bursting into tears. Bulma read the first note, "It's time to settle this once and for all, punk. Because of you, I got kicked out of school, and I'll never forget the beating you gave me. This will be a fight to the finish, and only one of us will walk out alive. Yamcha." Vegeta began to read the second note as Bulma clutched onto his arm, "You ruined my perfect fighting record, and you will pay for exposing me like you did. I'm challenging you to a death match where winner takes all. If you fail to answer, you'll be labeled as a coward. Koji." Vegeta crushed the note in his hand and looked at Goku with angry yet concerned eyes. "They're both wanting to fight you to the death, Kakarotto. But something is bothering me about this. If they both wanted you dead, wouldn't it be easier for them to team up against you? I think something is up," he said as Bulma looked up at him. Goku nodded as he held Chi Chi who began to sob softly. "I know what you mean, Vegeta. Sounds to me that they both want me out of the picture, but then it will be between them once it's over. You know how I fight, Vegeta. I've never been pushed that far to where I'd have to kill someone before," he said as he looked down at Chi Chi. "But if I have to do it, then I have no other choice. This has to end once and for all. I'm tired of them trying to take away the very things I hold dear." 

As he spoke, Chi and the others knew what he meant by that. Koji and Yamcha have both tried to either kidnap or physically hurt his friends. Goku knows that Vegeta is as tough as they come, but having to fight one then the other can be pretty exhausting. And when Bulma came close to being snatched away while Vegeta was gone was too much. Finally what broke Goku was when Koji tried to make Chi like him. It began to push Goku's buttons to a point where his emotions had to be held in check. He lifted Chi's head up to look into her eyes, and spoke to her. "This nightmare of Koji and Yamcha will come to an end, my love. I will come back to you and we can be happy together. I will also be careful too," he said as she stopped sobbing and looked up at him. "Goku, promise me that you'll come back to me safe and sound. Please tell me that you'll come back," she wept. Goku nodded as he kissed Chi Chi's forehead and looked at his friends. He knew it would be easy to fight one on one, but with two opponents it would be a problem.

The days passed and finally Friday had arrived just as the notes said. But Goku wasn't dressed in regular clothes like everyone else. He was in his fighting clothes—a simple orange uniform with a weighted blue undershirt on underneath along with his heavy fighting boots and wristbands. This was going to be an intense fight for him and he knew it. "I've never had to kill anybody in a fight before, and these guys really want me dead because of their bad habits. I don't want to have to do something I'll regret later if I don't have to," he thought as he walked to where the fight would be. What Goku didn't know was that Yamcha and Koji sent each other notes challenging each other as well as Goku. The designated arena where the three would meet was the most unlikely of places—the school's obstacle course. Goku stood waiting for his two opponents with only his courage and his fists, but it didn't take long for the first to arrive. To Goku's surprise, Yamcha showed up with what appeared to be a confident smile on his face. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up," he said glaring at Goku, "You arrived just in time to see my surprise. I hope you like it. Rene… bring her out." And when Rene came out, Goku went into a state of shock. She came out with a gurney of sorts with a nearly conscious Chi Chi on it strapped down. Her clothes were ripped in a few places and her body was riddled with scars from a fight. Rene also had a few scars on her face thanks to Chi Chi but with Yamcha's help knocked her out. Goku's anger began to swell inside of him as they wheeled him out. "Yamcha you bastard. What have you done to her?!" he roared at the two of them. Yamcha snickered as Rene wheeled Chi Chi between them. "It's really quite simple, punk. Once I beat you to a bloody pulp, I'm going to have her watch as you die before her very eyes. Then once you're out of the way, I'll take out Takamura as well. It'll be a battle that nobody will stop talking about," he said as he laughed hysterically. Yamcha was wearing a yellow fighting uniform mocking Goku's outfit, but without the weighted clothing because he believed lighter meant better. But his laughter was cut short as a rock smacked Yamcha in the face meaning that Koji had also arrived. He grinned at both of them evilly as his knuckles cracked getting ready to put a serious hurting on both Goku and Yamcha. His outfit was completely dark in color with the exception of a red symbol on its back translated as "Killer". "So, you're both here at last. And I see you've brought an audience with you as well. I was hoping that we'd have a crowd to do this thing," Koji said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. But Rene and a nearly conscious Chi Chi weren't the only ones in attendance at this fight. Bulma, Vegeta and a few dozen of their classmates show up but well out of sight. "Kakarotto and Chi Chi both will have to be taken out of here when the fight's over. No one is to know what happened to these guys when we go back to school," Vegeta said to the others watching. Bulma knew that if somebody told what happened here and Goku survives, he too would be kicked out of school.

As Chi Chi's vision cleared up, Koji threw a punch at whoever was closest to him…and that happened to be Yamcha. The fight had begun, and it wasn't long before all three fighters were throwing punches and kicks at each other. Koji's punch landed on Yamcha's jaw hard while Yamcha landed a kick to Goku's ribs. When Goku caught himself after receiving such a blow, he managed to grab the back of both Koji's and Yamcha's heads and slammed them together with a head butt that could be felt some distance away. Vegeta just watched the battle go on, as did everyone else who was watching from a distance. Bulma used a two-way radio as Vegeta chose to get Chi Chi out of harm's way. "All right, Vegeta, you know what you have to do. I just hope Chi is all right," Bulma said, as she was worried about her best friend as well as her boyfriend. "Don't worry, Bulma," he said as he got closer to where Rene was, "I'll have Chi Chi back with us safe and sound. Then Kakarotto can fight with the best of his ability without worrying about her safety. Just leave it to me." The closer Vegeta got to his buddy's girlfriend, the more violent the fight got. He could see every punch and kick being dished out by each fighter along with the result it gave out. All three were still standing while covered in battle scars. Yamcha had gotten a black eye and a swollen jaw, Koji had his nose broken with his forehead bleeding, and Goku's ribs felt like they were on fire as his nose was bleeding too. Vegeta thought to himself, "That's the way, Kakarotto. Fight the pain and stand proud as a true warrior. And when this is all over we'll all go somewhere and rest while your wounds heal. You're going through hell right now, and I promise this nightmare will end when you walk away from it." Instead of standing around waiting, Goku charged as Koji and Yamcha just stared at each other. It was too late for Koji as Goku landed a punch to his face so hard that Koji's jaw had become dislocated. Yamcha then launched an attack on Koji as well, landing a kick to the back of Koji's head slamming him into the ground. It appeared that Koji wasn't moving once that kick made contact, which left Yamcha and Goku standing. "Well Goku, it looks like this battle is down to you and me," Yamcha said as he took his stance ready to fight Goku to the death. Goku also took his stance but noticed Koji getting up from that vicious kick to his head. After resetting his jaw, Koji sprung his plan and attacked Yamcha from behind landing an even more sinister punch to Yamcha's back. Yamcha never saw it coming as Koji's fist emerged…from Yamcha's stomach!! Koji had done what he said he would do; he was going to kill his opponents and become the best. Yamcha gasped as he looked down to see Koji's fist coming through his body, and he knew that his fight was indeed over. Koji pulled his hand out of Yamcha's stomach and snapped his neck right in front of Goku with a big grin on his face.

"That's one down and one to go. I told you that I would beat you by any means necessary, and I intend to prove it once and for all. You lack the killer instinct, Goku, which is why I'm going to win this fight," Koji said sounding like a madman possessed. Goku was in pure shock as he saw Yamcha's lifeless body fall before Koji's feet. "I was hoping we could have resolved our differences without fighting, Yamcha. Now I'll never get that chance to do so," Goku said as he paid his respects to a fallen Yamcha. It was then he looked Koji dead in the eyes with a look that could burn through steel. "This ends here, Koji. One of us is going to walk out of here alive. I just wish it didn't have to come to this," Goku says as he clenched his fists ready to fight Takamura. Koji just grinned as he too took his fighting stance as Rene mourned her lover's loss and looked over to Chi Chi realizing she would be suffering as well if Goku were killed. She goes over and releases the straps that held Chi down. "Listen, as much as I hate you, I don't want you to suffer like I did. Now go, get out of here to where it's safe," she said as Chi Chi regained her ground. Chi Chi couldn't believe that her archrival released her, especially since she watched Yamcha die right in front of her eyes. "Rene, what will you do now that Yamcha is gone?" she asked as she began to make her way towards where Vegeta stood. "It's simple, Chi Chi, very simple indeed. I'm going to join Yamcha in the great beyond," Rene said as she produced a dagger. Chi Chi's eyes widened as Rene plunged it into her chest, then fell limp to the ground. By this time, Vegeta had arrived next to a very shocked Chi Chi who was still looking at Rene's body. "Come on, Chi, we have to get out of here before Koji comes after us. Kakarotto will have to handle this on his own," he said as Chi Chi went with him back to where Bulma was. It was then that she saw Goku and Koji collide as their punches connected with each other's faces while they did battle. Chi Chi whispered a few words that hoped he could hear in his own way, "Please come back to me, Goku. I don't want to live without you by my side." 

It was then that those very words she spoke managed to find their way to Goku's ears, and he began to fight with a fury he's never felt before. Every time Koji tried an attack, Goku countered with a more effective one. Koji had no idea where Goku got this newfound energy but he was determined to carry out his plan. By this time Chi Chi and Vegeta was back with Bulma and the other onlookers while Goku and Koji fought to the death. It was all Koji wanted… he wanted Goku dead and reign over Orange Star High. But instead, Goku has done what he could never have done in his entire life. Goku had done the impossible… he not only beat Koji Takamura, but he killed him in self-defense. As Koji's body fell to the ground, an exhausted Goku started to limp away from the battlefield. But he was too exhausted to even make it far from the obstacle course as he too collapsed on the ground. Vegeta, Chi and Bulma were the ones who made it to his side, and they all carried him away from the scene. "Is…is it over now?" Goku asked once he was helped up off the ground. Chi Chi took his beaten-up face in her hands and kissed his lips. "You came back to me, Goku, just like you said you would," she said as she held him and cried. Vegeta and Bulma sat with them relieved that this nightmare finally came to an end. "Once we're all out of here, we'll get you cleaned up and patched up so you can heal," Bulma said as she helped Vegeta carry Goku. Everything that happened came to a head, and it ended with one man standing even if he is beaten and broken. But it wasn't his strength and skill that won this fight… it was his love for the woman in his life and the loyalty of his friends that helped him win this fight. Goku was willing to risk it all to save his friends from both Koji and Yamcha, and he was also realized that his love for them was stronger than anything on earth. In the end, Goku proved that he was willing to lose it all, but in exchange for the love of his friends and his sweetheart he triumphed over immeasurable odds. That's what it means to either lose it all, or to continue with the love you earned.


	11. New Students

1**Chapter 11 - New Students**

It was well over a month since Goku's bloody battle with Koji and Yamcha, and things were getting back to normal. It was the start of a new semester at Orange Star High School, but this was a special case. It turns out that the school would have two new students arriving today, and all of the students were wondering who they could be. The principal, Mr. Omura, called our four heroes to the office to discuss the matter. "We need volunteers to show our newest students around campus, and I chose you four because you're the most gifted in our school. They were both home schooled, and each felt ready to interact with our students here. So, are you all up to the task?"

Goku smiled as he spoke, "Of course we're up for it. We'll be sure to make them feel at home here at our school. So, who are they and where are they from?" Bulma, ChiChi and Vegeta were also wondering who these new students were, and hoped they would be friendlier than Koji or Rene was to them. Mr. Omura picked up two files from his desk and opened the first one to be read. "Miss Brief and Miss Maou, you'll be showing around a young lady who simply goes by 'A-18'. She's originally from the North City district, and chose to come to our school because it was considered peaceful for her. Please be sure to make her feel welcome here." Both girls nodded their approval and stepped aside as he continued on with the next student. "Goku and Vegeta, you two will be showing the school to a young man named Krillin. He just moved to our city not too long ago from Kame Island, but wasn't able to register for school right away. He's a bit shy, but will overcome that after he knows his way around." Vegeta and Goku nodded to each other to the principal's decision. "You can count on us, sir," Vegeta said proudly. 

Outside of the office, the new students sat in the lobby waiting for their escorts to show them around. True to his nature, Krillin was just as nervous as he was shy. He was in pretty good shape despite his height wearing blue jeans along with a striped shirt, but he never took off his ball cap due to the fact that he was bald under it. Sitting next to him was a blonde girl with piercing blue eyes and a slim figure to boot. She wore a purple vest with a red tank top underneath and Capri pants that hugged her nicely. A-18 was a little nervous about her new surroundings and hoped this day would go well. It was then she noticed she wasn't alone in the lobby, so she taps Krillin on his shoulder. "Hey, do you know who the principal had in mind to show us around school today? It would have been nice if he introduced us to them first instead of waiting." Krillin looked up and replied, "I know what you mean. All this waiting is just driving me crazy, but I will say this. They must have picked out the best students if we had to wait this long." A-18 nodded in agreement as the door opened up and the secretary called them into Omura's office. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting out here for so long. These are your escorts to show you around Orange Star High--- A-18, your escorts are Miss Brief and Miss Maou. Krillin, your escorts are Goku and Vegeta," he said with a smile on his face. Krillin and A-18 felt like they were about to pass out at the same time since they had each heard rumors about these four students, but never expected they would be their escorts. 

"So, where should we start the tour?" Goku asked with his big smile on his face. "How about showing them to their lockers first, Kakarotto? Then we give them the tour of the school. It's not every day we're given special privileges like this," Vegeta said as he playfully punched Goku in his shoulder. "I've made it to where the new students will have classes with the four of you if it is reasonable," Mr. Omura said to them. Bulma smiled, "It's no big deal. We want them to fit in with us here at school, right? I'm sure everything will turn out fine." As they walked out of the office, Krillin pulled Vegeta and Goku to the side with a question on his mind. "So, is it true? You're the guy who took out Koji Takamura some time ago?" Vegeta and Goku were both shocked to find out somebody outside of the school knew about that fight. It was then that the boys took a different route instead of following the girls, and wound up in the courtyard where they sat for lunch. "How did you know about Koji, Krillin?" Goku asked while Vegeta listened in as well. It was then Krillin took off his ball cap, scratching his head as he spoke. "He was kicked off of Kame Island when he killed his last opponent. That's one way I knew of him. The other was that I was his personal 'punching bag' when he felt irritated. But when I heard he was taken out by someone named Goku, I found it unbelievable. But it wasn't a joke or a rumor was it? You were the one who defeated Koji." Goku nodded while Vegeta sighed heavily.

While the boys were talking about past events, Bulma and Chi were getting to know A-18 a little better as they showed her to where her locker was. "Well, here's your new home for the semester," Bulma said. "I'm sure things will get easier for you if you decide to hang with us a while longer." A-18 looked up at the girls and smiled softly. "You two will be my new friends, even though I'm new here?" Chi placed her hand on A-18's shoulder, "Sure we will. And when you're friends with us, you're also friends with Goku and Vegeta. Speaking of which, where'd they go with the new boy?" They turned around to see they boys were not behind them anymore. "I'm sure they are around here somewhere. So, what are some things you like to do for fun?" Bulma asked wanting to know their new friend right from the start. Back outside Krillin, Goku and Vegeta sat in the courtyard while the rest of the school sat in class. "Listen you guys," Krillin said finally, "your secret is safe with me. I'm just glad Koji got what was coming to him. He was no good from the start." The wild-haired boys smiled and clutched Krillin's shoulders on each side. "Then it's official," Vegeta said, "You're one of us now. Wherever we go, you go with us. I have a feeling the new girl is going to join us as well, with Bulma and Chi helping her out." The new friends laughed out loud as the girls came to the courtyard. "And this is where lunch is held. Hey, there they are over there. Vegeta, Goku. Where have you guys been this whole time?" Bulma asked as she, Chi and Andie (as A-18 wants to be called from now on) walked over. 

"Well, we had to clear the air on a few things that's all," Vegeta said as he kissed Bulma's cheek. Chi had locked her arm around Goku's as she smiled happily. Krillin and Andie just looked at each other for a moment, then quickly turned away from each other… blushing furiously. "Nice weather we're having, aren't we?" Krillin asked. Andie nodded, "It sure is nice. A lot warmer than it is in North City, that's for sure. I think I'm going to like it here." It was then that she lightly traced her finger across Krillin's hand which made him jump a little. Goku glanced over to see what was going on only to find Krillin a bright red. "I think we should head back inside to catch up on class, but we should get together afterwards and get better acquainted," he said while nodding to Krillin. "Good idea, Goku. Andie, if you don't have a place to stay I've got room at my place. Chi already moved in with me so one more won't hurt at all," Bulma said. Andie nodded her approval, liked the idea of having new friends to be around, and it seemed she had someone's attention as well. "Krillin can stay with Kakarotto and me at our place. Besides, I think he has something else on his mind at the moment," Vegeta said pointing at Andie's blushing face to Bulma. The six friends went on to finish the tour of the school grounds, making one last stop to their lockers before going home. "This looks like it will be a fun semester here especially with you guys showing us around," Andie said as she gathered her school books. "I'm sure you and Krillin will fit in with the school just fine. You're already fitting in with us, and we like you guys just the same," Bulma said in a confident voice. The new day ended for Andie and Krillin, but new adventures awaited them as they became part of the most popular group in school. Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and ChiChi liked the idea of making some new friends with the feeling that romance was in the air once again.


	12. A Triple Date

1**Chapter 12 - A Triple Date?!**

Several weeks passed since the arrival of Krillin and Andie to Orange Star High School, and things were going well for our six friends. ChiChi and Bulma have been showing Andie around the city every chance they had. The same can be said for Krillin who has been hanging out with Goku and Vegeta just as long. It was their idea for Krillin to train with them in martial arts so he can become stronger and stay in shape. Krillin liked this idea, but he knew that training with his friends wouldn't be a picnic. It was on one such training session that the talk about girls came up once they were done with a strenuous workout.

"Whew, you guys weren't kidding when you said I would get stronger if I trained with you. Granted, I feel a bit worn out, but it's worth it if I can be as tough as you guys," Krillin said as they all lay back on the floor and covered in small bruises. The boys began to laugh and wince at the same time at Krillin's words. "That may be true, but at the rate we're going, we'll be worn out before our girlfriends get their hands on us," Vegeta said. Krillin turned a bright red at the thought of dating Andie, but hasn't had the chance to ask her out formally. "Say Krillin, are you okay over there? Don't tell us you're still embarrassed about asking her out, are you?" Goku asked his new friend. Krillin laughed nervously but knew Goku was right. "I guess you can say that I am very shy around a girl that I like. Especially one who is friends with your girlfriends. Seriously, do you guys think I even have a chance?" The boys stood up to their feet, and Vegeta had an idea. "Before you two transferred in, Kakarotto and I went on a double date and that turned out pretty well. I'm sure the girls are having this same conversation with each other about you right now."

And Vegeta wasn't wrong about that one at all. ChiChi, Bulma and Andie were lounging around the house talking about the things they like to do: shopping, boys and more shopping. But when the topic of boys came up, poor Andie turned bright red because she didn't have a boy to talk about yet. Bulma noticed the look on her new friend's face, and knew what it meant. "Hey Andie, are you really that nervous about dating somebody? Or is it that you have someone in mind that you want to date?" Andie's thoughts wandered in her head, and Krillin came up many times over each time. "I don't know how to explain it, but I… I have a crush on the guy hanging out with Goku and Vegeta. I felt a spark, if you will, when we first met," she said feeling a bit flushed. ChiChi recalled in her mind about her first date with Goku, and understood how Andie felt. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I know what you're going through, and I think we have an idea on how this can be fixed," she said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Krillin is feeling the same way as you are, and wants to make something happen too. We should all get together and go out on the town," Chi said. Both Andie and Bulma were all smiles when ChiChi came up with that idea. "So it's a triple date, huh? This will definitely be worth the fun of seeing the guys outside of school. And out of those sweaty training clothes," Andie said as a thought of Krillin dressed up for her made her smile.

It wasn't long before Bulma got to thinking where they should go for this date since the movies idea was already used. "Hmm, this is a tough one. We went to the movies for our last date, and they both passed with flying colors. I wonder where we could go for this one? Now let me think for a moment," she said as she held her head in thought. ChiChi and Andie just sat there and looked at their friend until Bulma finally got something in her head. "Hey Chi, you know how we've been trying to teach Goku and Vegeta how to dance? Well we could try it here at my place, and if Krillin is anything like the guys, this will work out for all three of us," Bulma said as she snapped her fingers. Andie blushed as she spoke, "Uh, guys. I don't know how to dance either, so before we teach them can you teach me first?" The girls both nodded in agreement, and began their own training for Andie with some good music.

Meanwhile, the boys were having a bit of a snack to recover from their workout. "So I wonder where we're going for our date this time. Last time we went to the movies for a double date, and it did go well for us then," Goku said with a smile. Vegeta and Krillin were wondering what would be in store for them. "So it's a triple date for us all huh? Sounds like we'll be in for a wild time with the girls once this date starts up, and what will we be doing on it?" Vegeta asked as Krillin & Goku thought at the same time. "I'm beginning to wonder myself... since this will be my first date with any girl in my life," Krillin said as his new friends looked at him in shock and surprise. That's when all three of them sighed heavily at the thought of what would be in store for them. "Looks like we'll find out in just a moment," Vegeta said as he looked down at his phone. "Bulma's calling in right now." Vegeta answered the call while Goku and Krillin sat in anticipation. That all changed when Vegeta's facial expression changed as Bulma spoke to him about the plan. "Well guys, it's official. We're going for our first triple date. But the thing is... we're going to be doing it on our toes," Vegeta said solemnly. "Say what? Are you saying we're going to be dancing?" Goku and Krillin asked together. Vegeta nodded, and he knew what that meant. "We're going to be wearing the fancy clothes this time, boys. And it gets worse. We're ballroom dancing." Before the day was done, all six fell on their beds; three of them giggling furiously while the other three just fell out of breath.

_**The plans have been laid out, and there's no backing out of this one. Can our boy wonders do good on their toes, or will they fall on their faces? Check it out on the next chapter of "To Lose or To Love".**_


	13. Dancing Machines

1**Chapter 13 - Dancing Machines**

The next few days seemed to drag on for Goku, Vegeta and Krillin ever since they were

hit with the news of a triple date that weekend. But it wasn't the date that was bothering them at

all; it was the fact that they would be going dancing for their date. The first thought that came 

to their minds was ballroom dancing, but Bulma never said where they were going or what to 

wear. Over the next few days, the guys sat down and talked about what they should expect for 

their date while the girls were discussing what they should wear for the upcoming date.

"You think this would be a simple date, but why did it have to be dancing?" Vegeta

asked while Goku and Krillin just sulked a bit. Soon all three just let out a big sigh as each one 

thought what would entail for this date. "That means we have to wear those stuffy outfits too?" 

Goku asked while scratching his head. "Next thing you know, it will be in some fancy building 

where you can't even be yourself," Krillin said as the others nodded in agreement. Each one had 

their own interpretation of what they would face, and it was a disappointing thought each time. 

On the other side of the coin Bulma, Chi Chi and Andie were in a different kind of mood 

as they prepared for their date with the boys. "Oh wow, this is going to be a blast going on a 

triple date with the guys. Not to mention getting a new couple to come together," Bulma said in 

her usual tone. Andie began to blush at the thought of asking Krillin to be her boyfriend, but she 

was also happy that she has someone on her mind. "I'm excited about this date, but at the same 

time I'm also a little nervous too. My first real date," Andie said as her cheeks were flush. Chi 

Chi patted her friend on the back and smiled, "You're going to do just fine. Just be yourself, and 

I'm sure Krillin will be happy as will you. Just remember we still have to train tonight"

Later that evening, all three girls were listening to some music to dance to, but it wasn't 

the music that the boys have been thinking of. The music that was playing was the kind you'd 

hear in a club on a weekend night. Bulma and Chi Chi were doing their best routine while Andie 

watched for a while. "Okay, I think I have it now. Let's try it together," Andie said as she stood 

up and stretched her legs. "Now you're talking Andie. All right Bulma, you pick the song and 

we'll give it a try," Chi Chi said as Andie joined her friend's side on the floor and Bulma had 

picked the song. "I hope you guys can keep up with this one," she said with a smile and a wink.

The music started out fast and it didn't take Andie long to move her hips like her friends and 

follow the rhythm of the beat. "I didn't think I could move like this with this kind of music, but 

I think we're going to wow the guys," Andie said as the song started to make its way into the 

girls' feet and body motions. They went on to do a few more dance steps until Andie had 

learned all she could from Bulma and Chi Chi. Soon after, they all collapsed on the bed 

exhausted and their training complete.

The day before the big date Bulma made a phone call to Vegeta as the guys were still 

trying to find out what they should wear for the date tomorrow night. While Krillin and Goku 

were looking at suits and ties, Vegeta was told where the date would be at and just exactly what 

would be going on. After the call ended, Vegeta began to laugh his usual laughter when 

something too good was true. "Well boys, it seems we'll be doing the dancing thing after all," 

he said to a stunned Goku and Krillin. "But it's not going to be in these ridiculous outfits in 

front of us. We're going to Club Tenkaichi tomorrow night, and from the way Bulma put it 

we're going to be breaking a sweat like we do in training." The other boys began to smile as 

they began to decide what to wear to such a club. "Never been to nightclub before, guys," 

Krillin said. "But if it's that kind of fun, then we're all going to be in for a wild night." Goku 

nodded, "I know there's a dress code there, but we can still get away with a few clothing ideas. 

But we need to get back home and pick from there." All three nodded in agreement and made a 

mad dash back home to pick out their best clothes.

On the day of the date, the group of friends met up to finish making last-minute 

preparations before the big night. As they took their seats, Andie's hand had brushed against 

Krillin's hand and the two just stared at each other for a little bit. "So, you as nervous as I am 

about tonight?" she asked him as they sat down. Krillin began to blush a little, but replied to her 

question. "I'm a little nervous, but I'm sure after today we won't have to be so nervous around 

each other. Besides, I think you look very pretty already." His reply made Andie blush and 

made her happy as well. Then she leaned in and whispered, "If you think I'm pretty now, just 

wait until you see me tonight." Krillin just turned beet red as she said that, and Goku & Vegeta 

couldn't believe what just happened. "You know, Goku & Vegeta, Krillin won't be the only 

one looking like that," Chi Chi said as she looked at Bulma with a smile. "I agree. Just wait 

until tonight when you pick us up, and you'll see for yourselves," Bulma said as she smiled 

back. 

Finally the big date was at last upon them, and both groups were getting ready to dance 

the night away. Krillin was trying his best to get rid of his nervousness while Goku and Vegeta 

coached him on how things go on in a club like Tenkaichi. "It's going to be a packed house 

tonight, so we'll have to be on our guard. It's been known to have a few fights, but nothing too 

big. Just stay close to Andie and keep your eyes open," Vegeta said as he adjusted his shirt. "In 

the meantime, just try to have some fun and just follow the beat of the music. You'll see that 

this is just the kind of fun you need," Goku said as he laced his shoes. Krillin nodded his head as 

he too was ready for his first date. Things were pretty much the same at Bulma's as the girls 

finished their make-up and clothing choices. "Well girls, tonight's the night for some good fun 

and some hot dance moves," Bulma said. Chi Chi and Andie nodded in anticipation of knocking 

the boys off their feet when they arrived. "I hope Krillin won't think this is a bit much, but I like 

to wear it," Andie said as she finished dressing. "Krillin won't be the only one whose jaw is 

going to drop. Goku and Vegeta are going to be on their 'best' behavior over us, and I think so 

will Krillin," Chi said. "This will not only be fun, but it will also be a rumble too."

Soon after, the boys stopped by Bulma's place to pick up the girls. They were wondering 

what each girl would be wearing for the date when the door opened and all three stood in the 

entrance. Bulma was wearing a purple top where her shoulders were exposed and the sleeves 

long matched with a lighter purple pair of shorts topped off with black stockings and a red pair 

of heels. Chi Chi was dressed in a sleeveless denim jacket with a matching skirt and white 

boots. Andie was dressed in a red dress that flared a little when she twirled around matched with 

some red pumps. As expected, all three boys' jaw seemed to hit the floor upon seeing these 

visions of beauty and brains. The girls just giggled at their dates and strolled up to them closing 

their bewildered mouths. "So, what do you think of our outfits guys?" Andie asked the boys. 

The guys were beyond stunned until Krillin spoke up overcoming his shyness. "You 

guys look hot in those clothes. And I speak for all of us when I say that." Goku and Vegeta just 

nodded at their friend's wording, and all three girls started to blush. "Aww, thank you for the 

compliment Krillin," Andie said, then leaned down to kiss his cheek. Krillin just smiled as she 

did and took his arm in hers. Chi Chi and Bulma took the arms of their sweethearts and made 

their way towards Club Tenkaichi and what has hoped to be a night to remember. By the time 

they arrived at the place, there was quite a line just to get in. Several of their own classmates 

were there as well, but the ones to look out for were the college guys. They were on a mission to

steal away the girls from their high school counterparts. A group of five college guys took one 

look at Andie and declared silently that she, Bulma and Chi were their next targets figuring their

boyfriends were wimps. Those guys had no idea what ordeal they were about to get themselves 

in to.

Club Tenkaichi was everything that the triple daters had expected: large dance floor, 

heart-thumping music, spectacular lights... the works. Bulma, Chi & Andie were in awe at the 

sights and sounds while Vegeta, Goku & Krillin started moving to the beat of the music. "So 

Krillin, what do you think of the place?" Goku asked as he bobbed his head to the music. Krillin

simply replied with a thumbs up to his friends as he started to feel the music. Goku and Vegeta

followed Krillin's lead, but all three didn't notice their dates moving behind them in a rhythmic

pattern. The girls began to swing their hips to the music, and it didn't take long for the guys to 

follow suit. Once they got into their groove, the boys took the lead as they danced to the music 

as onlookers began to clap and cheer them on. The five college guys, who had been drinking at 

the bar, felt like it was time to make their move. Goku and his boys were putting their best 

moves on Chi Chi and the others when a rough pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled 

him right off of Chi. The same was said for Krillin and Vegeta, who had been replaced by four 

of the first guy's friends tag-team dancing with Bulma and Andie. 

"Hey, get your hands off me you creeps!" Bulma screamed as two of the guys tried to 

move closer to her. But when Chi Chi and Andie stepped on the others' feet and shoved them 

away, their faces were greeted to 2 pairs of hands slapping each of them until a bruise was left 

on each of their faces. That was all it took to set off Goku, Vegeta & Krillin. The leader of the 

group tried to cop a feel from Andie when Krillin grabbed his wrist, locking the guy's arm 

behind his back. "Not tonight, pal," Krillin said. And that was all that was said as a fight broke 

out in the middle of the dance floor. Two of the guys figured they had the advantage against 

Vegeta, but he just smiled as the torture had begun. Goku was in his element as well, knocking 

out one of his opponents while the second pulled a knife on him. Chi Chi gasped and pointed to 

warn Goku, but it was too late as he received a cut on his cheek. "All right then, now I'm mad," 

he yelled as blood began to drip from his fresh cut. 

Krillin was dodging lefts and rights from the leader until he had an open shot. He landed 

a solid punch to the guy's jaw, swept him off his feet and drove an elbow into the other guy's 

stomach causing him to pass out. The two guys who were fighting Vegeta tried to gang up on 

him from both sides, but that attempt failed as he caught them by their heads and brought them 

together... literally. "That's four punks down and one more to go. Finish him off Kakarotto, and 

let's get out of here before the cops show up!" he called out over the music. As the last guy 

lunged at Goku with the knife he missed his target and left himself wide open. Starting with a 

kick to the ribs, Goku landed a huge right cross to his opponent's jaw followed by an uppercut 

that knocked him out cold.

There was no time to celebrate the victory as the police began to make their way in. 

"Guys, I think we better make ourselves disappear before we all go to jail," Andie said as she 

fixed her clothes along with Bulma and Chi Chi. Goku, Vegeta & Krillin followed behind the 

girls and got out before it was too late. Blood dripped from Goku's cheek where he was cut, and 

Chi Chi did her best to stop it. "Don't worry, I'll be all right. The main thing concerning us is 

your well-being. Are you girls all right?" he asked once they were out of sight and while the 

college guys were arrested. The girls nodded, but Andie & Chi still had the bruises on their 

faces. Krillin came over to Andie and gently caressed her cheek. "Those jerks. And we were 

having fun until they came over and ruined our big date." She turned to Krillin and just planted 

a kiss on his lips. "You came and saved me from that guy. You fought for me and won. No guy 

has ever done that for me before," she said as she let her kiss pass. Bulma rested her head on 

Vegeta's shoulder and smiled. "I guess there's no point in either of them asking out the other, is 

it? That one kiss just sealed the deal," she said. 

The boys walked their dates back home after a wild night. They hoped that their date 

would be a night of dancing and having fun, but turned into a fist fight instead. In the end Chi, 

Bulma & Andie had their honor defended by their sweethearts, and Goku, Vegeta & Krillin 

never had such a wild night in their entire lives. It was definitely a night to remember though 

Goku and his boys had the scars on their knuckles to prove it.


	14. The Outsiders Wanting to Look In

1**The Outsiders Wanting to Look In**

In Orange Star High School, the students have their own little groups and cliques to hang with. You have your athletes, smart kids, preps and all else in between. But what happens when you're not in a group or inner circle? You're looked down upon by everyone else, talked about endlessly or beaten up. Nobody knew this better than Tien Shinhan and his sweetheart Launch who have been the stepping stones of every clique in Orange Star High. These two were on the top of everyone's list to pick on and belittle, and have been on those lists since they were freshmen. Although Tien and Launch have been taking a lot of abuse from other cliques in school, only one group actually respects them. It was Goku and his friends who treated them like they were people and not punching bags, and the other cliques couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was during one lunch period where Tien and Launch were sitting by themselves at a table when a group of prep kids tried to take it over. "Hey loser, why don't you and your tramp girlfriend find someplace else to sit. This is our table now," one boy said. "I don't see your names on this table, so we're not leaving from here. There are other tables to sit at," Tien said as he tried to eat his lunch with Launch. His sandwich was knocked out of his hand which made Tien mad. But as he stood up, the prep kid had 6 of his friends ready to fight... until three familiar figures soon tapped their shoulders followed by the sound of cracking knuckles. Goku, Vegeta & Krillin stood behind the snotty brats with the widest of grins on their faces. "So whose turn is it to fight, guys? I lost count," Goku said as he stretched his shoulder. "Hmm, I have to agree. I've only been here a month and a half now, and saw more action than I can count," Krillin said. The prep boys soon started trembling as Vegeta hadn't said a single word yet, but his grin never left his face. "I think it's my turn at these preps, guys. They think they're tough as a group, but individually they're just weaklings," he said as he walked closer. The prep clique soon disappeared from the table, and only Tien & Launch remained at the table. He wanted to thank them, but the words never seem to come out. 

As if reading Tien's mind, Vegeta stops his walk and turns towards the outsiders. "You two have been picked on for the last time. You been looking in from the outside for the last four years, and it's like no one else will accept you. Am I right so far?" Vegeta asked the pair. They looked at each other, looked at Vegeta & the guys and nodded. "No matter how hard we try, we've always get treated like we're not worth anybody's time," Launch said sadly. "Well if our boyfriends say you guys need a change, then we approve as well," a voice called out. Everyone turned to find ChiChi, Bulma and Andie walking toward them. "Come on, what do you say? Aren't you tired of being outside looking in?" Andie asked them. Tien and Launch nodded to each other then looked at the others. "So what do we have to do so we don't get pummeled by these other groups?" Launch asked as she placed her chin in her palm.

Chi Chi sat down next to Launch, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "That's an easy question to answer. Just stick with us. You'll hang with me, Bulma and Andie while Tien here trains and hangs with Goku, Vegeta and Krillin. You'll never be out of this circle because you'll always be in the loop with us. And if one of us is in need of help, that's when the guys love doing what they do best," she said pointing to the guys. Andie sits down behind them, speaking a few words of wisdom. "I was the new girl in school, and Krillin was the new guy. We didn't know anybody at this school until Bulma & her friends came along. Now everybody knows who we are, and we even found each other too." She smiles at Krillin who turns a slight shade of red. Tien looks up and speaks, "So tell me, do you guys really train that hard to be like you are now? Sounds like some serious hardcore working out." Vegeta laughed softly. "Everything you heard about the three of us is all true. We train hard, fight hard. But the most important thing we do better than these punks..." He leans in as does Goku and Krillin toward Tien, "Is show our girlfriends a good time on dates. Sure they dress to show off, but they know who treats them as a lady should be treated." That's when all four guys look over at their girlfriends as they talk amongst themselves, and sigh in unison.

Throughout the course of the day, Tien stayed in contact with each of the guys in various classes, as did Launch with each of the girls. They learned all what each one had to offer as far as advice, and shared what they liked or disliked to the others. It was decided by the end of the day, Tien and Launch would be changed forever as they became part of the biggest clique in school... one that wouldn't put them down constantly. They met in the parking lot after school to make final arrangements. "So, where do we go from here? We know where we want to be, and who to hang with. Now what?" Launch asked as Goku and the others finally caught up with each other. Tien agreed, "Launch and I have pretty much lived off the land, and were surprised we could still afford to go to school here. To be honest, guys, we've never had a home to go to." The looks on their new friends' faces pretty much told the story until Goku spoke up. "You mean you guys never had a home to call yours! That settles it. Tien, you're coming with us to our place. Bulma, you and the girls take Launch to your place. No friends of ours is going to live out on the streets."

Tien and Launch were stunned since nobody else would ever consider them friends. But now they have six new people, three apiece, to call friend. And to top it all off, they now had a place to call home, but Launch had one more question to ask that was nagging at her. "Guys, I know this will sound weird, but Tien & I have to know. What do we owe you guys for letting us stay with you?" Krillin replied, "You guys don't have to pay us anything. You're more than welcome to stay with us. Did you guys have to pay just to stay alive in this school?" They nodded, and their new friends had enough. "I say we get together this weekend for a serious clique bashing. No one makes our friends pay up!" Vegeta exclaimed, and the vote was unanimous. No longer were the days of being picked on by the other cliques; gone were the beatings and one-sided fist fights. Tien and Launch were no longer outside looking in. Instead they were the insiders now looking out, and with Goku and the others on their side it was determined that a new war is about to begin.

**And so two new additions were made as Goku and his friends welcome newcomers Tien and Launch. Now the other cliques in Orange Star High have their evil eyes set on the 8 friends. Which clique will be the one to literally crush Goku and his friends? Or will our heroes be the ones who rule the school? Stay tuned!**


	15. Learning To Fit In

**Chapter 15 – Learning To Fit In**

A month or so had passed since the gang introduced Tien and Launch into the fold, and life for them was beginning to feel great. Six great friends to experience life with, talk about teenager stuff, and their own relationships with were all that Tien and Launch wanted while they attended school. While Goku and the guys went on with their training, ChiChi and the girls helped Launch do some accessory shopping. When the guys and girls were separate from each other, they all had their own way of dealing with the stress of life. It was on one such outing that Bulma noticed that Launch had the saddest face that anyone could possibly have. This caught the other girls' attention, so they all sat down at the food court to have a chat about what was wrong.

"Up until now, you've always had a smile on your face, Launch. Why so sad all of a sudden?" Bulma asked once they settled into their seats. ChiChi and Andie looked on as Launch soon had tears falling from her eyes as she explained her sudden sadness. "You see, before I met Tien and all of you, I was always alone. Nobody was there for me to show me any kindness or love, but that all changed when I started at this school. I met Tien and immediately fell for him, and it wasn't long before he confessed to me. Just like me, Tien was a loner also so we had a common bond between us. We tried so hard to fit in with everyone else, but none of the other students didn't want us around. Soon, we became the door mats of Orange Star High's elite cliques, no matter how hard we tried to stop them so they would treat us as equals."

Launch choked on her tears as Andie tried to console her as she continued. "And just when we thought there was no one who would accept us despite where we came from, all of you came along. The only group of friends who didn't try to take us out, but instead took us in. We're forever in your debt for doing this for us, and we'll never forget this either," she cried into Andie's shoulder as she finished. Bulma and her friends never saw anyone cry so hard just because they didn't fit in with the rest of the crowd, but that was about to change for the better. "Don't you worry about a thing, Launch," ChiChi said as she smiled at her new friend, "You're not alone anymore, and there won't be anyone to pick on you either. We're with you now, and that's all there is to it."

It was the same way at the guys' house during their rigorous training sessions. With the playing field equal to four fighters now, the training was becoming more intense than ever. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin and Tien were doing some serious fighting techniques and progressing very well. Tien was having a little trouble taking in the fact that these guys were now his friends, and his concentration was completely off as Krillin caught him by surprise. This caught the attention of Goku and Vegeta who stopped their own sparring session to see what was going on. "Tien, you got to keep your focus. You can't be distracted while you are fighting, and you'll be in some intense fights from here on in," Goku said as he helped his friend to his feet.

Seeing they all needed a break from their tough training, all four decided to have a rest and talk about what has passed in the last month or so. "Phew, you guys sure know how to run a gauntlet when you train, huh?" Tien asked once they all settled down. The others nodded in agreement as they thought back to past training sessions, but it was Vegeta who brought up the question. "So tell us, what's been eating at you lately? It's been a month now since you've joined our ranks, and things are going well. So what's on your mind?" Tien breathed a heavy sigh before giving his answer, "For years I've always wondered what it would be like to fit in with a group who isn't biased or anything. Launch and I have looked all over this school for such a group, but have found ourselves despised and beaten up for our search. But when you guys came along, we believed that our search had come to an end. Launch probably feels the same way as I do, and is probably crying her eyes out. She's always been the emotional type, and with her new friends by her side she's just as happy. Thanks you guys for taking us in," Tien said as he got his thoughts out in the open.

Hours passed between the shopping and the training when Krillin's phone rang. "Hey Krillin, it's Andie. Listen, how would you boys like to get together with us for a night on the town? We'll make it worth your while," she said in a sultry voice. Krillin spoke a few words then hung up the phone as the others wondered what was said. "Well guys, it looks like Bulma and the girls have something else planned for us this time. Hopefully it won't be anything like the last time, but the fight was pretty cool at the last outing," Krillin said with a smile. Goku and Vegeta both nodded in agreement, but Tien wasn't so sure. "You really think it'll be worth our while? Sometimes girls can be tricky some times," he said with a concerned look on his face. Soon the others had the same look, but they all agreed that there was no harm in going to see what was in store for them as they got to their feet to get cleaned up for the night the girls say they'll never forget.

Sometime around eight that evening, Goku's phone started ringing so he answered it expecting it to be Chi Chi. "Hello, this is Goku speaking. What can I do for you?" he replied to the other person, but the response he received was not the one he had in mind. "Is that you.... Goku? I hope that it is because we have some unfinished business between us," the voice replied. Goku's eyes went wide as he recognized whose voice it was, but it was impossible because.... Koji died in a fight with him months ago. "What do you want? More importantly, how can you still be alive?!" Goku screamed into his phone catching the attention of the others. "Kakarot, what's going on? Who are you talking to anyway?" Vegeta asked as Goku put his phone on the speaker function. "So the whole gang is with you, eh Goku? That's good because I have a few 'friends' here that are just dying to talk to you." It wasn't long before the voices in the background became recognizable. "Vegeta!!! Help me please! Ahhhh!!!" Bulma screamed as she was apparently being tortured by someone.

"If you want to see these lovely girls in one piece, all four of you had better show up. Goku, you do remember the place, don't you?" the voice on the phone asked. Goku nodded as they heard more screams from Chi Chi, Andie, and Launch this time. "Do try not to be late otherwise these little beauties will be torn limb from limb. HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Soon there was nothing but silence as the four boys now have to prepare themselves for a night they all won't soon forget. Goku clenched his fists in anger as he knew who it was that called him. "How the hell could he have cheated death? I had no choice but to kill Koji, and now he's back alive?? It doesn't make sense," he said with anger in his voice. Krillin walked up to his friend with a look that just screamed scary. "Goku, tell us. Koji is alive isn't he? I should have known those freak friends of his would try to save him somehow," Krillin said in disbelief. Vegeta and Tien just looked at Krillin in shock as did Goku, but they knew a war was about to begin once again between good and evil.

***Looks like Goku and his boys are going to be in for a wild night as the revived Koji returns to torture their girlfriends with some friends of his own. Why has Koji returned to the world of the living, and who are these 'friends' that he spoke of to Goku? Find out next time in the next action-packed chapter of "To Lose or To Love".**


End file.
